Lonely Souls
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Le Bâtard. Voilà la seule chose que connaît Daenerys à propos de Jon Snow. La blonde aux yeux verts. Voici les seuls critères que Jon emploierait pour décrire Daenerys Targaryen. La solitude. Voilà le sentiment qui relie leurs deux âmes depuis la naissance. UA.
1. Regard

**TITRE :** Lonely Souls

**GENRE :** Romance x Angst.

**PAIRING :** Daenerys Targaryen x Jon Snow.

**RATING : **M

**RESUME :** Le Bâtard. Voilà la seule chose que connaît Daenerys à propos de Jon Snow. La blonde aux yeux verts. Voici les seuls critères que Jon emploierait pour décrire Daenerys Targaryen. La solitude. Voilà le sentiment qui relie leurs deux âmes depuis la naissance. UA.

* * *

**AFIN D'EVITER TOUTES CONFUSIONS, LISEZ CECI.**

_._

**Bon. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de m'attaquer à GoT car Dieu seul sait que c'est un univers complexe...mais l'inspiration a pris le dessus sur mes réticences. Je ne prétends cependant pas faire quelque chose de parfait : après tout, ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, un essai, et le droit à l'erreur est permis (enfin, je crois). Il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de dénaturer l'oeuvre de l'auteur de GoT. Même si cette fic est un UA, j'ai tenu à respecter au maximum les personnages ainsi que leurs caractères. Seule la sphère dans laquelle ils évoluent change. Les divergences principales sont donc celles-ci :**

**1 – L'action se déroule à Red Lake, une ville située au sud du continent de Westeros, au sud-ouest de King's Landing. J'ai choisi cette ville pour rester dans la neutralité, ne pouvant pas prendre Winterfell (Daenerys à Winterfell... weird !) ni Pentos ou Vaes Dotherak (Jon Snow n'y aurait pas tellement été dans son élément).**

**2 – L'histoire se passe au 21e siècle donc dans un monde aussi moderne que celui dans lequel nous vivons actuellement.**

**3 – Daenerys a 17 ans, Jon en a 18 ½. **

**Il y aura d'autres petites modifications (par soucis de logique ou juste par fantaisie) et vous les verrez au cours de l'écriture mais rassurez-vous : de là à faire intervenir des aliens issus de Star Trek, il y a un pas.**

**Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner...donc j'attends impatiemment vos avis ! Bonne lecture en tout cas.**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

**Chapitre I : Regard**

.

_~ Intro – Alt-J ~_

.

La chambre n'était pas très grande. Du moins, pour ce que l'on pouvait apercevoir de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle ne semblait pas très grande. Dix mètres carrés parfaitement agencés entre le bureau placé contre le mur perpendiculaire à celui de la fenêtre, le lit, près de la porte d'entrée, et l'armoire située entre le bureau et la porte de la salle de bain. Porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement, éclairant d'un rayon de lumière la chambre obscure. Une serviette nouée autour des hanches, ses cheveux mouillés gouttant de sa nuque jusque sur son torse, Jon Snow regagna sa chambre à coucher. Après avoir éteint l'interrupteur de la douche, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit complètement, se faisant accueillir par un souffle de vent frais. Il revînt ensuite sur ses pas pour s'habiller et laissa tomber sa serviette en chemin.

Son sweat à capuche sur les épaules, son short de sport enfilé et ses baskets aux pieds, Jon sortit de sa chambre pile lorsque le radio-réveil de sa table de nuit indiqua minuit. Il descendit les escaliers menant au premier étage et s'apprêta à les dévaler jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant de se raviser. Empruntant plutôt le couloir, le brun marcha jusqu'à la seconde porte qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement. Ses yeux noirs balayèrent rapidement l'obscurité de la chambre pour se stabiliser sur la silhouette de Bran qui dormait dans son lit, sa respiration régulière et ses traits décontractés. Comme rassuré par cette vision, son grand frère ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et continua sa route. Les mains dans les poches de son pull, il marcha jusqu'au vestibule d'entrée et passa devant la porte du salon dans lequel son cousin Theon jouait aux jeux vidéos, profitant du retour tardif de sa tante.

A peine Jon eut-il mis un pied dehors que ses mains vinrent rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête, par réflexe. Il descendit les marches du perron et tourna en direction du vaste jardin de la propriété.

« Ghost ! » appela-t-il avant de placer son pouce et son index entre ses lèvres pour siffler. « Ghost ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le husky aux poils blancs apparaisse devant son maître et gambade tout autour de lui, excité. Cette petite danse enthousiaste faisait toujours rire Jon.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi. » le salua-t-il en lui frottant le dos. « Alors ? Prêt ? »

A en juger comme l'animal trépignait d'impatience sur place, le brun eut sa réponse. Il se redressa pour sortir son baladeur de sa poche de sweat et calla les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Sifflant de nouveau à l'adresse de Ghost, le jeune homme indiqua le portail du doigt.

« Go ! » dit-il, et l'animal fonça vers la sortie.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était une âme nocturne mais Jon préférait Red Lake éclairé par la Lune plutôt que sous les rayons du soleil. Car qui disait soleil disait jour. Qui disait jour disait foule. Et Jon détestait la foule. Tous ces yeux scrutateurs, promptes à la moquerie et au jugement. Il haïssait le regard des gens. Alors il préférait vivre lorsque le soleil se couchait, lorsque les rues étaient vides, lorsqu'il n'y avait que lui, Ghost et personne d'autre. Il profitait de ce temps pour faire son footing journalier.

Son chien toujours à ses trousses, sa musique dans les oreilles, le brun passa en quelques enjambées par la rue principale du centre-ville, dépassant le seul établissement ouvert situé à l'angle de l'Avenue. Passé minuit, l'enseigne du restaurant-bar _Stormborn_ était l'une des seules du secteur à être encore allumée. C'était habituellement dans ces heures tardives que le pub servait les derniers clients à moitié ivres morts qui restaient collés coûte que coûte au comptoir, semi-conscients. Cette soirée ne manqua pas. Le jukebox passait la même musique pour la soixantième fois, à la demande d'un des consommateurs qui ne tenait même plus debout sur ses jambes et chantait la moitié des paroles à tue-tête. Les tables du milieu de la salle servaient de table à débats hautement philosophiques et extrêmement arrosés pour les quatre autres clients restants. L'un d'eux se retourna en faisant claquer son verre contre la table.

« A boire ! » réclama-t-il, rapidement suivi par ses comparses. « Eh ! Eh petite ! Ramène tes jolies p'tites fesses ici et sers-nous d'la vraie bière d'hommes ! Et qu'ça saute ! »

Abandonnant le balais avec lequel elle nettoyait le sol, Daenerys Targaryen étouffa un soupir en se redressant. Elle marcha d'un pas fatigué vers le comptoir et remplit un pichet de bière à l'aide du robinet à pression.

« Sois pas radine, Blondie ! Mets-en plus ! » postillonna le client qu'elle servait.

« Eh, prends pas tout pour toi ! » rouspéta son voisin en voyant la mousse dégouliner allègrement du verre de son compère.

« Et moi alors, tu t'actives de me servir, oui ? » brailla le troisième client en posant avec brusquerie sa choppe devant Daenerys.

La jeune adolescente se pencha pour remplir sa portion de bière et sentit alors une main lui caresser les fesses puis les lui empoigner avec rudesse.

« Tu nous la fais gratuitement cette tournée ma belle, hein ? » susurra le quatrième ivrogne, son haleine fétide empoisonnant l'air de la blonde.

« _Danny_. » l'interpella une voix derrière elle.

Viserys, son grand frère, était adossé à l'embrasure de la porte menant aux cuisines et semblait assister au spectacle avec la plus grande des indifférences. Il lui fit néanmoins signe de venir et sa cadette s'exécuta avec joie, s'extirpant de l'étreinte dégoûtante des quatre consommateurs.

« Tu as fini. » décréta Viserys. « Va te coucher. »

Il lui fit signe du menton de disposer puis la dépassa pour aller chasser lui-même les retardataires carburant à la bière. Daenerys fila donc dans la cuisine, y laissa son tablier et sortit par la porte de service. Atterrissant dans la petite cour intérieure, la jeune adolescente s'arrêta pour lever les yeux au ciel et prit trois profondes inspirations. La nuit était belle et éclairée par une Lune d'une rondeur parfaite, des petits astres éparpillés apportant un supplément de lumière à l'étendue bleu foncée. Ses iris verts toujours fixés sur le plafond étoilé, la blonde traversa le carré séparant le restaurant du petit duplex dans lequel son frère et elle vivaient. Une fois sur le pas de sa maison, Daenerys observa une dernière fois le ciel. Puis fronça soudainement des sourcils. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu une étoile filante... Mais cela avait été si furtif qu'elle n'en était même pas sûre.

Jon, lui, l'avait parfaitement vue. Allongé sur l'herbe bordant le Lac Rouge, le jeune homme s'octroyait une pause en fixant les cieux, ses mains croisées sur le haut de son torse. Ghost était certainement allé faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes – le brun ne s'en inquiétait pas ; le chien serait de retour dans un quart d'heure au plus tard. Il ne s'inquiétait pas également de trouver un vœux en vitesse lorsque l'astre traversa le ciel sous ses yeux. Il le regarda tout simplement disparaître dans la cime des arbres peuplant le bois, quelques mètres plus loin. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne croyait plus à ces conneries de vœux. Il ne croyait plus en grand chose, d'ailleurs. Jon ferma les yeux.

« Hmmm... »

Quelque chose de chaud et humide frottant sa joue à répétition réveilla le jeune homme. La langue de Ghost. Le brun se redressa en grognant puis essuya son visage mouillé à l'aide de sa manche de sweat. Il s'était encore endormi au large du Lac. Cela devenait une habitude, ces derniers temps. Il se sentait presque mieux ici que dans sa chambre. Dans sa maison, en général. Mais s'il s'écoutait, ce n'était pas une simple sieste qu'il ferait sur la berge du courant d'eau mais sa nuit toute entière. Et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Arya avait paniqué en ne le voyant pas le matin. Mais il avait également rencontré Ygritte ce jour-là. Un mal pour un bien, donc.

Frottant ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings, Jon se mit sur ses pieds en titubant, son chien suivant chacun de ses mouvements en jappant.

« Allez, on rentre. » souffla-t-il en recommençant à courir.

Les deux acolytes firent le trajet inverse, repassant par la grande rue principale. L'enseigne du _Strormborn_ ne clignotait plus.

Viserys regarda distraitement le coureur remonter l'Avenue tout en fermant les stores du restaurant. Il se retourna ensuite pour passer un coup de chiffon sur chacune des tables puis bailla en quittant la salle principale. Le bar fermé, le blond traversa d'un pas rapide la cour intérieure et gagna son appartement. Trouver la lumière de la cuisine allumée mais la pièce vide lui arracha un soupir exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de la lumière, bon sang ? » pesta-t-il avant d'ajouter plus bas, comme pour lui-même : « C'est pourtant pas compliqué... »

Il entra néanmoins dans la petite salle exiguë pour se servir un fond de vin qu'il descendit la seconde suivante. Puis un autre encore. Éteignant l'interrupteur derrière lui, l'adulte de vingt-deux ans gravit les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage.

« Tu dors pas ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Daenerys sursauta, assise en robe de chambre devant sa coiffeuse.

« Si. » dit-elle. « J'y vais. »

« Vas dormir _maintenant_. Tu as ta rentrée demain, je te signale, et tu dois finir de nettoyer le restaurant avant d'aller en cours. »

Sa soeur se leva pour gagner silencieusement son lit.

« J'éteinds la lumière. » la prévînt Viserys avant de s'executer.

Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil sans prononcer un mot puis marmonna :

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » lui répondit Daenerys avant que sa porte ne soit fermée.

La blonde fixa le plafond blanc, cherchant ce fameux sommeil qui l'avait empêchée de se tenir debout une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle porta sa main à son cou et tâta sa gorge à la recherche de sa chaîne. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, ses doigts jouèrent machinalement avec le pendentif du bijou. Un petit dragon en argent ayant autrefois appartenu à sa mère. L'une des seules choses la rattachant à elle. Comme chaque fois lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, l'adolescente ferma les yeux et imagina cette même créature fantastique cracheuse feu traverser sa fenêtre un soir pour la prendre. Elle monterait alors sur son dos, scellerait ses bras autour de son cou et s'y accrocherait fermement tandis que la bête prendrait son élan et volerait au-dessus de sa maison, l'arrachant de sa vie antérieure. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la jeune fille était déjà tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Bras dans lesquels Jon ne demandait qu'à tomber, lui aussi. Après avoir remis Ghost dans sa niche, le brun regagna le hall d'entrée de sa maison. A en juger l'absence de Theon dans le salon – habituellement, ce-dernier n'hésitait pas à passer la nuit entière dans cette pièce à combattre zombies et créatures surnaturelles sur sa console – le jeune homme déduisit que Catelyn était rentrée. Passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il entrevit justement sa belle-mère de dos, un bol de tisane dans les mains, encore en tailleurs. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'éclipser sans demander son reste, cette-dernière se retourna brusquement vers lui, ayant senti une présence derrière elle. Et Jon observa comme sa figure se revêtit d'un voile de froideur quelque peu atténué par la fatigue.

« Bonsoir. » le salua-t-elle de cette voix distante qu'elle utilisait chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Bonsoir. » répondit Jon.

Il y eut un moment de battement puis :

« Tu étais sorti ? » demanda Catelyn plus pour alimenter la conversation qu'autre chose – chacun ici savait que l'adolescent faisait des virées nocturnes quasiment tous les jours.

Il hocha néanmoins la tête et elle en fit de même, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une longue gorgée de son breuvage. Jon comprit alors que leur échange s'arrêtait là. Après avoir pris congé de la mère de famille en la saluant d'un bref mouvement de tête, il monta quatre à quatre les marches et rejoignit sa chambre pour se jeter sans concession sur son lit. Il resta dans un état léthargique pendant une période indéterminée, ses yeux vitreux fixant la lune régnant au loin sur le ciel de Red Lake. Puis, progressivement, ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Son radio-réveil indiquait trois heures du matin lorsqu'il s'endormit complètement.

* * *

Theon sortit de sa chambre en caleçon et s'étira avec la grâce d'un ours émergeant d'une longue hibernation. Sa cousine, Sansa Stark, passa devant lui alors qu'il entamait un long et sonore baillement et lui lança un regard désapprobateur auquel il répondit par un sourire insolent.

« Joli short ! » lui lança-t-il en lorgnant le boxer rose moulant qui servait de pyjama à l'adolescente de quinze ans.

« Ne me dis pas que tu matais les fesses de ta propre cousine... » intervînt la voix de Robb derrière lui.

L'aîné des Stark apparut à côté de lui, ses mains occupées à boutonner sa chemise, ses cheveux bruns encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

« Eh bien techniquement, nous ne sommes pas vraiment cousins étant donné que nous n'avons pas le même sang. » spécifia Theon, son rictus ne se départissant pas de ses lèvres.

« Oh, Greyjoy... N'as-tu donc aucune limite ? » soupira Robb en secouant la tête.

« Je ne faisais que la complimenter sur son short, Robbie, où est le souci ? » feignit l'innocence Theon.

« Quel souci ? » demanda une petite voix ensommeillée à côté d'eux.

Toujours un peu dans les vappes, Arya Stark longeait le couloir en titubant de sommeil, sa chevelure coupée à la garçonne totalement hirsute. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Robb ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux.

« Ca va, championne ? Bien dormi ? »

« Mmmh... » grogna Arya en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Jolie chemise ! » lui dit alors Theon, s'attirant le regard sidéré de Robb. « Je blaguais, bon sang..! » roula-t-il des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

Son voisin soupira une seconde fois, dépité, puis tourna des talons. Il regagna sa chambre en terminant de boutonner sa chemise et ferma la porte derrière lui à l'instant même où Jon ouvrait la sienne. Totalement habillé, son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule, le jeune Snow était prêt à attaquer sa dernière année de lycée. Il avança dans le couloir tout en réajustant sa lanière et passa devant Theon qui ne le salua pas, préférant comme à son habitude lui lancer un regard hostile. Indifférence totale de la part de Jon. Il n'attendait plus rien de cet attardé débordant d'hormones, de toutes les façons. C'est pourquoi il contourna son cousin sans ménagement et continua sa route. Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Bran, prenant la peine de toquer avant d'entrer. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Jon en déduisit que le préadolescent devait encore dormir et actionna la poignée pour entrer.

« Eh...bonhomme... » le réveilla-t-il en secouant doucement son épaule. « C'est l'heure de se réveiller. »

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour que le jeune Brandon Stark ouvre les yeux puis s'assit en bordure de son lit.

« Bien dormi ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête.

« Aucun cauchemar ? » insista son grand frère.

« Aucun. » lui assura Bran d'une voix encore enrouée.

Jon eut un début de sourire.

« Bien. »

Il se leva alors pour cueillir le jeune handicapé du lit et le mettre sur sa chaise roulante. L'accompagnant dans la salle de bain, Jon l'aida à se débarbouiller ainsi qu'à se laver puis lui fit enfiler des vêtements propres pour descendre dans la salle à manger où ses deux soeurs étaient déjà attablées.

« 'lut Bran ! » lui lança Arya tout en essuyant grossièrement le chocolat qu'elle avait autour de la bouche à l'aide de sa manche de pyjama.

Son petit frère lui répondit par un simple sourire tandis que Jon rangeait son siège devant la table. Sansa les salua quant à elle d'un approximatif et négligeant mouvement de tête, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

« C'est nouveau ce jean ? » questionna Arya en désignant ce que l'aîné de la pièce portait.

« Ouais. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en continuant à préparer le petit-déjeuner de Bran.

« Pour rien. Il te va bien. »

Jon s'arrêta un instant de beurrer la tartine qu'il tenait pour se tourner lentement de côté.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » devina-t-il.

Arya laissa échapper un sourire, démasquée, puis joignit ses mains en signe de supplication.

« Jon, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, _s'il te plaît_. J'ai besoin d'argent pour un achat urgent. Une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Drogue ? » s'assura-t-il, faisant rire Bran au passage.

« Mieux. Une épée. »

« Bien évidemment... » roula des yeux le brun.

Quelques fois, son demi-frère se disait qu'il ne manquait plus qu'à remplacer le deuxième chromosome X d'Arya par un chromosome Y pour qu'elle soit officiellement un garçon. La jeune fille était en effet plus proche du sexe opposé que de son côté féminin. Cela se voyait dans sa gestuelle, dans sa manière de parler, de se comporter, de s'habiller en passant par sa grande passion ; le combat à l'épée. Sans parler de sa coupe de cheveux qui prêtait à confusion. Catelyn avait essayé de féminiser le loisir principal de sa fille en l'inscrivant dans un club d'escrime mais c'était la seule victoire qu'elle avait pu avoir car Arya continuait parallèlement à entretenir une collection impressionnante d'épées et de couteaux en tous genres, certains pouvant trancher un tronc d'arbre d'un seul coup net.

« Tu la verrais » commença Arya, des étoiles pleins les yeux « tu tomberais amoureux. Le manche offre une prise parfaite et est décoré de petites fantaisies médiévales. La lame fait environ soixante centimètres, elle est souple, assez fine et il y a les initiales du premier propriétaire gravées dessus ! »

Elle fixa son grand frère avec excitation, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute de joie. Au lieu de ça, Jon leva nonchalemment un sourcil, ne se contentant que d'un :

« ...et ? »

« Bon sang mais tu comprends pas ? Ca veut dire que c'est une pièce de collection ! Un bijou ! Une relique ! Cette épée doit avoir traversé les siècles pour parvenir jusqu'à nous ! Elle a toute une histoire ! D'ailleurs c'est un miracle que la lame soit encore aussi tranchante après tout ce t...oh, c'est aujourd'hui le jour de ta rentrée ? C'est dingue, moi aussi ! » changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet d'une voix un peu trop douce pour être crédible.

Jon roula des yeux, devinant sans avoir besoin de vérifier que ce changement de conversation était dû à l'entrée de Catelyn dans la pièce. L'avocate ne supportait plus d'entendre sa fille déblatérer nuit et jour à propos de telles futilités réservées de surcroît aux garçons.

« Bonjour Maman. » l'accueillit-elle mielleusement.

Catelyn lui lança un regard suspicieux mais lui embrassa tout de même le front.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son voisin. « Bien dormi, Bran ? » s'enquit-elle d'un ton soucieux.

« Parfaitement bien, maman. Merci. » la rassura-t-il tandis qu'elle lui embrassait la joue.

Catelyn se redressa et adressa un rapide coup d'oeil à Jon.

« Bonjour. » le salua-t-elle, lui tournant le dos pour aller se faire un café.

« Bonjour. » répondit poliment son beau-fils.

Pendant cinq minutes, personne ne pipa mot, le bruit de la cafetière ainsi que la musique s'échappant des écouteurs de Sansa se faisant concurrence. Jon termina son propre café puis se leva de table.

« J'y vais. » annonça-t-il.

Catelyn haussa des sourcils en guise de réponse, sa tasse vissée à ses lèvres.

« Bonne journée ! » lui souhaita Bran.

« Et par rapport à notre, hum, truc..? » lui rappella Arya avant qu'il ne s'éclipse.

« J'y penserai. » lui promit-il avant de percher son sac sur son épaule pour sortir de la cuisine.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Sansa détailler son habillement de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il sortait. C'était comme un tic vestimentaire chez la jeune rousse ; chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant elle, ses yeux scannaient automatiquement l'ensemble des affaires qu'il portait.

Tic vestimentaire que partageait également Viserys chaque fois que sa jeune soeur descendait de sa chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Rares étaient les fois où il n'avait rien à redire. Le jour de sa rentrée en Terminale ne fut bien évidemment pas une exception.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la jupe en dentelle que portait Daenerys avec des sandales.

« Une jupe. »

« Me prends pas pour un con. » siffla-t-il. « T'as vu où ce truc s'arrête ? On voit presque toutes tes cuisses ! »

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux sur son habit. Le tissu s'arrêtait à deux petits centimètres de ses rotules. Comme d'habitude, son frère exagérait.

« Ce n'est pas si court que ç... »

« Tu me prends pour un aveugle maintenant, c'est ça ? Comment ça '_ce n'est pas si court que ça_' ? ! »

Daenerys garda la bouche fermée cette fois-ci. Il commençait à s'énerver. Et ce n'était jamais bon lorsque Vyseris s'énervait.

« Maintenant tu files en haut te changer, et en vitesse. » lui ordonna-t-il en désignant l'escalier qu'elle venait d'emprunter. « Il est absolument hors de question que tu sois attifée comme une prostituée pour ton premier jour de cours. »

Docile, sa petite soeur regagna sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'allongea sur son lit et enfonça la seconde suivante sa tête dans son oreiller pour hurler tout son soûl, ses cris étouffés dans le carré en plumes d'oies. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, la blonde troqua sa jupe contre un jean, laissant son haut et ses chaussures intacts.

« Beaucoup mieux. » hocha la tête Viserys, son verre de vin du matin devant lui.

Daenerys se contenta de prendre son petit-déjeuner en silence à ses côtés puis lava ses couverts.

« A ce soir. » lui dit-elle, une fois prête à partir.

« Arrête de bouder, va. Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais ? » lui dit-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Je sais. » mentit Daenerys, plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose.

Et la paix, elle la trouva aussitôt qu'elle posa les pieds hors de l'appartement. Ce beau soleil de fin d'été l'accueillant réactiva sa bonne humeur et elle marcha en direction de la station de bus d'un pas enthousiaste. Assises sur le banc, Doreah, Irri et Jhiqui l'attendaient déjà, Doreah se remettant une couche de mascara à l'aide de la vitre du petit abri. _Fidèle à elle-même_, se dit Daenerys et elle ne sut pourquoi cela lui décrocha un sourire.

« Hey ! Danny ! » l'interpella Jhiqui en la voyant arriver.

Daenerys parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la station et salua ses amies en leur faisant la bise.

« Je t'ai appellé je ne sais combien de fois pour qu'on se voit pendant ces vacances ! Tu as perdu ton portable ou quoi ? » lui demanda Doreah tout en lui faisant une place sur le banc.

« Je crois que ça ne captait pas très bien là où j'étais. » mentit Daenerys avant d'embrayer rapidement sur un autre sujet. « Alors ? Vous êtes allées où ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la brune se lance dans un récit animé de ses vacances rythmées par de nombreuses amourettes de plage, l'arrivée du bus ne ralentissant pas le débit de son flot de paroles.

Et c'en était reparti pour la routine qui avait rythmé ces deux dernières années de lycée. Doreah, Irri, Jhiqui et elle ; le quatuor. Certains auraient rêvé de changements, de bouleversements d'habitudes depuis le temps. Pas Daenerys. Elle s'accrochait maladivement à ce train de vie comme s'il était un gage de sa normalité. La jeune fille tentait de parer désespérément ce sentiment de vide qui creusait sa poitrine et la rongeait lorsqu'elle était seule ou en compagnie de son frère. Ce sentiment était oppressant, incurable et douloureux. La solitude.

Alors elle écoutait les histoires rocambolesques et très souvent crues de Doreah. Elle essayait de conseiller la timide Irri dans ses relations de couples assez conflictuelles. Elle coiffait les longs cheveux noir jais de Jhiqui des mêmes tresses qu'elle effectuait sur sa propre chevelure le matin. Et elles traînaient ensemble aux récréations. Et elles mangeaient ensemble à midi. Et elles prenaient le même bus le soir.

Jusqu'ici, tout allait plutôt bien.

« Non mais regardez-moi cette barraque... » soupira Doreah tandis que le bus passait devant une demeure aux allures de château. « C'est à se demander s'ils ne se perdent pas dedans ! »

« C'est pas la maison des Stark, ça ? » demanda Jhiqui.

« Waouh, bravo ! 17 ans à Red Lake et ce n'est que maintenant que tu apprends cette information capitale ? » ricana Doreah.

Jhiqui roula des yeux et se renfonça dans son siège.

« C'est la maison du Bâtard. » spécifia alors Irri.

Daenerys se retînt de demander pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'entêtait à appeler cet homme « Le Bâtard ». Certes, il était né d'une infidélité mais elle doutait qu'il soit le seul dans ce cas, dans la ville. Mais chaque personne prenait un plaisir pervers à l'appeller par ce surnom, comme se rejouissant de son malheur. Daenerys soupçonnait une certaine jalousie derrière tout ça. En effet, il était certes issu d'une union extra-conjugale mais il n'en restait pas moins résidant de cette immense propriété aux allures de palace qui surplombait la ville. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que les gens s'acharnaient parfois sauvagemment sur lui, comme pour lui faire payer le fait qu'il soit aussi chanceux malgré ses origines indignes. « Bâtard ». Avec toute cette propagande malsaine, Daenerys ne connaissait même pas son vrai prénom.

« En parlant du loup... » dit Doreah en regardant quelque chose par la vitre du fond.

Les trois autres filles se penchèrent en arrière et observèrent la silhouette de l'adolescent qui marchait sur le trottoir, son éternelle capuche sur la tête.

Tandis que le bus passait à côté de lui, Jon repêcha son baladeur dans sa poche de jean pour changer de chanson, restant toujours dans le registre du métal. Certain n'y voyait que du bruit sur fond de guitares mal accordées et hurlements guturaux. Pour Snow, le métal était sa catharsis. Lorsqu'il était énervé au point de ressentir une dangereuse montée de violence en lui, ce rock poussé à l'extrême le calmait, paradoxalement. Un peu comme si écouter un tel concentré d'agressivité musicale le purgeait de sa propre agressivité. Mais quelques fois, cela ne suffisait pas. Pire : cela l'encourageait dans sa spirale de fureur. Et c'était là qu'intervenait la boxe. Jon déchargeait dans ce sport toute la haine qu'il lui restait jusqu'à épuiser son dernier gramme d'énergie. Car il contenait beaucoup de haine en lui. On le lui avait souvent dit, chose à laquelle il avait toujours répondu : et à qui la faute ?

Avait-il demandé à venir dans ce monde pour qu'on se fiche de lui en permanence ? Avait-il voulu que son père trompe Catelyn avec Dieu sait quelle inconnue d'on-ne-sait-où ? Avait-il planifié de mettre en péril l'équilibre des Stark en s'imposant dans leur vie du jour au lendemain ? Avait-il désiré qu'on le persécute, qu'on le mette à l'écart dès son plus jeune âge, qu'on le montre du doigt ? Avait-il souhaité devenir cet homme aussi renfermé et sur la défensive qu'il était maintenant ? Non. Il n'avait rien demandé. Mais malgré ça, tout lui retombait sur le coin de la gueule. Alors à qui la faute ?

Plus il avançait vers son lycée, plus Jon ressentait ce frisson mélangeant effroi et dégoût parcourir son échine. Ces deux sentiments représentaient à merveille ce qu'il ressentait pour les quelques trois-cent cinquantes élèves de l'établissement. Les voir empoisonnait sa vue, respirer le même air qu'eux lui donnait envie de suffoquer et le simple fait de les savoir encore en vie en dépit de toute la méchanceté qu'ils portaient en eux était pour Jon une véritable énigme de la science. Peut-être était-ce pour l'élucider qu'il avait choisi la section scientifique en classe de Première. En attendant, le brun agissait comme si toute cette population détestable n'existait pas et occultait leur présence tout autour de lui. Il était seul dans son monde et l'une des seules personnes ayant le pass privilégié pour entrer dans son univers était Sam. Ce-dernier l'attendait d'ailleurs sur un banc du fond de la cour, plongé dans ce qui semblait être un magasine répertoriant les dernières trouvailles informatiques. Jon s'approcha furtivement de lui par derrière puis dit d'une voix forte près de son oreille :

« Ben alors Tarly ? On lit des magasines cochons ? »

Samwell Tarly sursauta sur son siège puis roula des yeux en découvrant son meilleur ami.

« Super cochon, en effet. » dit-il en désignant le modèle de PC tactile qui était présenté sur la double page du livret. « Mais remarque, avec toutes les options que présentent ce gadget, je serais limite capable de faire des rêves impurs le soir. Tu te rends compte que cette bête est non seulement équipée d'un système de sauvegarde XFHP 76 S mais elle possède également un circuit interne amovible qui... »

« En français, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » l'interrompit Jon qui avait mal à la tête chaque fois que Sam se lançait dans un langage informatique compliqué.

« En gros » essaya de schématiser Samwell. « C'est comme si tu te levais un matin et que ton petit-déjeuner était servi au lit – avec des croissants, des donuts, des gauffres au sucre, du bacon, des crêpes au chocolat et à la chantilly, des tartines de confiture, des marshmallows grillés...bon sang, je commence à avoir encore faim...bref – par un canon de beauté qui t'apprenais que vous êtes mariés depuis un mois et qu'au passage, elle est milliardaire mais qu'elle te cédait toute sa fortune et oh ! Une autre jolie fille habillée en pompom girl entre dans la pièce pour t'apprendre qu'en fait, tu es polygame. »

Jon haussa des sourcils.

« A ce point ? »

« Oh que oui ! » acquiesça Sam avant de désigner l'ordinateur portable. « Ce PC, Snow, vaut tous les magasines cochons de Westeros. Il surpasse toutes choses sur cette Terre. »

« Même les muffins framboise-cannelle ? » le tenta Jon, sachant qu'il s'agissait là de son talon d'Achille.

Sam resta un instant indécis, comme dans une intense lutte intérieure. Il sembla être plusieurs fois sur le point de répondre mais retombait à chaque fois dans ses réfléxions. Puis il finit par admettre :

« Non. Tout de même pas. »

Au même instant, les haut-parleurs du lycée se mirent à grésiller pour laisser entendre la voix du Proviseur.

« _Chers élèves, bonjour. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, pour les nouveaux ainsi que les élèves de Seconde, ou de vous retrouver pour effectuer cette année tous ensemble. J'espère que les vacances ont pu vous reposer et vous mettre d'aplomb pour entamer un nouveau cycle scolaire qui, je l'espère... _»

« Et blablabla... » roula des yeux Jhiqui. « C'est hallucinant tout ce speech qu'il fait à chaque fois pour nous dire au final de tout simplement consulter les listes des classes dans le hall. »

« Que veux-tu ? Chacun profite de son quart d'heure de gloire à sa manière. » soupira Doreah.

« ..._la discipline et l'ordre. J'ose croire que vous serez tous respectueux vis-à-vis de ces points là. Vous remarquerez également que certains locaux ont été rénové. Pour ne citer que quelques uns : le laboratoire de science, la salle de projection... _»

« Tu fais quoi après les cours, au fait ? » demanda Sam à son voisin.

« Boxe. » répondit Jon. « Puis peut-être que je vais voir Ygritte. »

« Où ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Là où elle apparaîtra. »

Et le verbe 'apparaître' était le seul approprié pour qualifier Ygritte. Un jour, Jon se promenait autour du Lac et surprise ! elle était derrière lui. Puis un autre jour, il était avec Samwell dans un magasin de BD de collection et devinez qui passe le pas de la porte ? Ygritte était comme ça : elle débarquait, comme sortie de nulle part, puis se volatilisait Dieu-sait-où. Depuis que cet électron libre avait débarqué à l'improviste dans leurs vies, Jon et Sam n'avait jamais su exactement où elle vivait. Ils n'avaient jamais su son âge ni son nom également. Ils ne savaient même pas si elle était scolarisée. Les seules choses qu'ils savaient à son propos étaient qu'elle était aussi rousse qu'ils étaient tous les deux bruns, qu'elle avait un petit problème avec les règles en général et que sa langue natale était le sarcasme.

« ..._à présent, je vous invite à vous rendre dans le hall du lycée afin de prendre connaissance de votre future classe et de vous y diriger. Je vous remercie de votre attention. _»

Les baffes grésillèrent puis le son fut coupé. Un mouvement se forma aussitôt en direction des listes affichées, certaines personnes poussant presque les élèves devant eux pour y accéder au plus vite. Quelqu'un bouscula l'épaule de Jon et marcha sur son pied. Le brun resta calme mais fut tenté de faire parler ses poings lorsque l'impoli lui lança :

« Ben alors, le Bâtard, t'es encore là ? T'es pas allé chercher ta mère, depuis le temps ? »

Jon regarda droit devant lui, continuant à marcher au gré de la foule, seule une veine palpitant nerveusement sur sa tempe trahissant son état intérieur.

« Paraît qu'elle travaille dans un bordel de King's Landing. Vu le nombre de personnes qui lui passent dessus à la minute, tu dois avoir des milliers de frères et soeurs dans tout Westeros ! »

A l'instant où son bras se leva pour le frapper, Sam l'attrapa, stoppant de justesse son geste. Jon ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, se maudissant d'avoir cédé aussi facilement.

« T'occupe pas. » lui assura Sam avant de lui montrer un petit passage dans le groupe de personnes. « Viens, on avance. »

Jon obtempéra d'un pas robotique, tentant de faire abstraction de ces élèves qui s'écartaient sur son passage en grimaçant, l'interpellant de ce si doux surnom qui lui donnait envie de régler leur compte dans un bain de sang. Il réussit néanmoins à atteindre les listes et remarqua avec amertume que Sam et lui ne finirait pas le lycée dans la même classe. L'année allait être très longue. Il se retourna pour annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami, laissant la place à la nouvelle vague d'élèves qui venait chercher leurs noms. Daenerys se hissa sur la pointe de ses sandales et plissa des yeux pour regarder les noms de familles de fin d'alphabet. ...Sigmund, Snow, Solnel, Steward, Sunnenberg, Tallendell, _Targaryen_. Terminale S2.

« Dis-moi que tu es avec nous toutes en S3 ! » lui demanda Irri à peine se fut-elle retournée.

A en juger la figure navrée qu'afficha Daenerys, les filles eurent leur réponse. Au terme d'adieux déchirants, le groupe se sépara, la blonde se dirigeant du côté opposé à celui de ses amies. Elle fit la queue devant la porte fermée de sa classe, détaillant les élèves qui allaient partager son année, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la silhouette encapuchée restée en retrait du groupe.

« Excusez-moi du retard ! » fit une voix masculine forte depuis l'autre côté du corridor. « Il fallait que je fasse quelques photocopies. Ca va ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Jorah Mormont, le professeur de philosophie qui explosait le baromètre de capital sympathie auprès des élèves, se fraya un chemin pour atteindre la porte.

« Ok, alors, avant toutes choses » spécifia-t-il tandis que les adolescents se précipitaient sur les tables pour avoir les meilleures places. « Je vais vous demander de vous mettre par ordre alphabétique – oui, je sais, c'est un peu rasoir de demander ça en Terminale – pendant les trois premières semaines de cours de façon à ce que je puisse mémoriser vos noms, prénoms et visages. Puis ensuite, vous serez libres de vous mettre avec qui vous voulez. »

Dans un soupir collectif, les élèves se relevèrent pour prendre les places que leur dictait Mr Mormont. Comme chaque année, le nom de Targaryen clôturait la liste, ce qui plaçait Daenerys en fond de classe, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle posa son sac sur le coin de la table et commença à sortir ses affaires lorsque la voix du professeur l'interpella :

« S'il vous plaît, au fond à droite, les couvre-chefs sont interdits une fois entré dans la salle de classe. Je vais vous demander de baisser votre capuche. »

Daenerys resta un instant immobile, ne comprenant pas un tel ordre sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune capuche. Elle comprit bien vite que Mr Mormont s'adressait non pas à elle mais à son voisin. Comme pour lui confirmer cela, un des garçons du rang devant elle se retourna et siffla :

« Baisse ta capuche ! T'entends quand on te parle, le Bâtard ? »

Jon lui lança un regard glacial mais finit par découvrir sa tête, obéissant au professeur. Il sentait les yeux de la personne assise à côté de lui le dévisager avec insistance. Comme si être au centre de cette attention malsaine lui avait cruellement manqué. Le regard fixé sur le tableau, il tenta de rester impassible, regardant sans vraiment le regarder Mr Mormont faire ses présentation sur l'estrade. Et soudain, il entendit une voix, une voix féminine, lui dire :

« Salut. »

C'était tout simple. C'était même si simple, si dénué de méchanceté que Jon crut un instant que cela ne lui était pas destiné. Sa curiosité piquée, il finit tout de même par tourner la tête en direction de la voix et rencontra deux grands yeux verts posés sur lui. On n'y sentait aucune moquerie ni dégoût. Juste de l'intérêt, comme si Jon était une bête curieuse à examiner. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'on le regardait de cette manière.

« Salut. » répondit-il alors.

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que ce début en vaut le coup. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! & merci d'avoir lu :)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**


	2. Disparition

**Chapitre II : Disparition**

.

~ _Roads – Portishead_ ~

.

Jon était dans une bulle.

Pas cette bulle dans laquelle il se réfugiait à double tour pour parer aux attaques du monde extérieur. Non. Une autre sorte de bulle. Une qui le faisait se sentir étrangement léger. Et vivant. Toujours assis au dernier rang, les yeux constamment fixés sur le tableau, l'adolescent n'écoutait absolument rien de ce que déblatérait le professeur au tableau. Cette bulle balayait en effet tout ce qui pouvait se dérouler tout autour de lui pour ne se concentrer que sur une seule chose.

_Son_ regard.

Il le sentait se poser sur lui à intervalles irrégulières pour le dévisager furtivement ou intensément, comme si elle ne pouvait pas résister à cette envie mais ne voulait pas être prise sur le fait. Jon ne connaissait pas ce genre d'attention. Habituellement, les seuls yeux qui se posaient sur lui étaient emplis de mépris, de dédain, de dégoût. Pas ceux-là. Ce qu'il sentait était...différent. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer. C'était étrange. On ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé de cette manière. On s'était toujours arrêté à sa toute première enveloppe corporelle. Celle du Bâtard. Celle du rejeton des Stark, celle de l'enfant impur. Mais ces yeux verts le scrutant à sa droite semblait chercher la personne qui vivait en-dessous de cette enveloppe. Et rien que pour ça, rien que pour cette considération, Jon se sentait brusquement exister.

La sonnerie de midi sonna la fin de cette journée de rentrée, faisant sursauter Snow sur son siège. Il rangea le peu d'affaires qu'il avait sorti sans cesser de vérifier du coin de l'œil ce que faisait sa voisine. La même chose que lui, apparemment. Le jeune homme se surprit à prendre son temps, rangeant ses stylos un à un dans sa trousse puis fermant sa trousse avec une lenteur démesurée. Et il fut presque déçu de ne pas avoir droit à un dernier regard lorsqu'elle se leva de son siège avant lui pour sortir de la classe. Ses yeux suivirent sa silhouette de dos, s'autorisant à la détailler pour la première fois.

Elle était petite et affichait une taille fine à laquelle quelques courbes bien définies venait ajouter du relief. Ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs agrémentés de tresses aussi originales que compliquées se soulevaient au rythme de ses pas. Il la suivit du regard rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient devant le mur vitré puis disparaître en leur compagnie. Et ça y était. Elle s'en allait avec le peu d'humanité qu'elle avait éveillé en lui.

Jon termina de ranger ses choses puis percha son sac sur son épaule. Avant de contourner la table pour sortir à son tour, il remarqua la feuille pliée sur le bureau de sa voisine. Leur professeur principal leur avait demandé en début de cours d'écrire leur nom sur un papier pour qu'il puisse savoir qui nommer lorsque quelqu'un levait la main. Le brun attrapa donc le papier et lut : _Daenerys Targaryen_.

« Daenerys Targaryen, pourriez-vous, pour l'Amour du Ciel, arrêter d'être aussi _coincée_ ? ! » s'exaspéra Doreah tout en vérifiant dans le miroir des WC que sa coiffure tenait bien.

« Ce n'est pas un problème d'être coincée ou non. » argumenta la concernée. « Je dois aller aider mon frère au Stormborn pour la tournée du midi que... »

« Et il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul, comme un grand, pour une fois ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de clients et je lui ai dis que je terminais à midi donc je dois... »

« Danny ! » souffla Doreah, agacée. « Entre prendre du bon temps avec ses potes en étant accompagnée d'une belle brochette de mecs et rester servir de bonniche au Stormborn, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, encore une fois. » soupira Daenerys. « Écoute, si je n'y vais pas, Vyseris va être furieux. »

« Viserys ? _Furieux _? » s'esclaffa Doreah. « J'aimerais bien voir ça une fois dans ma vie, tiens ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

_Si seulement tu savais_, pensa sa voisine, un sourire amer aux lèvres. L'instant d'après, Jhiqui émergea des cabinets, suivie par Irri, et toutes deux se lavèrent les mains.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda cette-dernière.

« Eh bien étant donné que Madame a décidé de jouer au Cendrillon, je crois qu'on ira que toutes les trois, finalement. »

« Je dois y aller. » insista encore une fois Daenerys. « Mais j'aurais bien voulu veni... »

« Ouais, peu importe. » l'interrompit sèchement Doreah avant de lancer à l'adresse d'Irri et Jhiqui. « Vous venez les filles ? Drogo et ses potes nous attendent. »

Et elle sortit des WC. Jhiqui ne fut pas longue à la suivre et Irri s'y dirigea également, adressant un sourire navré à la blonde restée plantée à côté des lavabos. Puis Daenerys fut seule. Elle compta jusqu'à cinquante dans sa tête avant de s'engager dehors à son tour et marcha jusqu'à la sortie du lycée vers laquelle affluait le troupeau d'élèves.

Jon, lui, était déjà sur le trottoir situé en face de l'école et se dirigeait vers la station de bus en compagnie de Sam. Le fan de nouvelles technologie déblatérait avec enthous4 sur les fonctions d'un nouveau portable censé sortir d'ici Noël, discours auquel ne prêtait pas la moindre attention son meilleur ami. Dans sa tête ne résonnait qu'une seule chose. _Daenerys Targaryen_.

C'était les sonorités les plus étranges qu'il ait pu entendre. En fait, elles n'était pas étranges mais étrangères, pas très communes à celles de la région. L'accumulation de voyelles dans le prénom comme dans le nom de famille donnait une saveur orientale et chantante au tout, qualité que ne possédait pas la plupart des appellations du coin. Et il n'y avait pas à chercher loin pour le prouver ; Snow, Stark, Tarly. C'était court, froid, sans aucune place laissée à l'imagination. Alors que Targaryen...

« Tu passes chez moi après la boxe ? »

Jon sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et se tourna vers Samwell. Ce-dernier était sur le point de monter dans le bus et préparait sa carte de transport.

« Ok. » acquiesça Snow. « Enfin, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle je vois avec Ygritte. »

« Amène-la avec toi. » haussa des épaules Sam.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle déteste traîner chez toi. » ricana Jon.

« Eh ben j'essaierai de dénicher un jeu de dînette et elle y jouera sur le pas de la porte, alors. » roula des yeux Sam.

« C'est ça... »

Le brun regarda le bus partir puis reprit ses vieux réflexes. Capuche baissée, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, heavy métal testant la solidité de ses tympans, mains dans les poches. Installé à nouveau dans son univers, l'adolescent marcha en direction du grand complexe sportif du centre-ville. Passant par l'avenue principale de Red Lake, il jeta un coup d'œil distrait aux magasins bordant la rue et balaya des yeux le local bondé du Stormborn.

A l'intérieur, Viserys se démenait comme un fou pour être au service ainsi qu'aux cuisines tout en regardant l'horloge toutes les trente secondes. Daenerys terminait les cours à midi pile et il était presque trente à présent. Sachant que le trajet de son lycée au Stormborn n'était que de sept minutes, le gérant du restaurant commençait à trouver son absence assez longue. Elle ne se présenta qu'à trente-cinq, l'air rêveur, alors qu'il tenait trois assiettes en équilibre sur ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? ! » siffla-t-il une fois ses commandes servies.

« Ils nous ont retenu plus longtemps que prévu. » mentit Daenerys en ôtant son sac.

Viserys la dévisagea d'un œil suspect devant lequel sa petite sœur ne flancha pas. A vrai dire, elle avait tout simplement traîné les pieds sur le chemin du retour. Elle qui avait placé son service au restaurant avant sa sortie entre copine avait brusquement ressenti une baisse de régime, comme si toute sa bonne humeur et son énergie de début de journée s'étaient volatilisées d'un seul coup pour refaire pleine place à ce vide, ce foutu vide qui la minait de l'intérieur.

« Change-toi et dépêche-toi d'aller en cuisine. » lui ordonna son aîné.

Daenerys obtempéra. Elle enfila son tablier puis confectionna tous les plats que lui donnait à faire son frère. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, comme ceux d'un robot que l'on aurait programmé pour cuisiner toute la journée. Et elle ne pensait à rien, sinon à ses mains tournant ceci, coupant cela, râpant ci et assaisonnant ça. L'heure d'affluence folle du déjeuner laissa peu à peu place à l'après-midi tranquille de l'apéro et Daenerys s'autorisa une pause en sortant un peu dans la cour intérieure. A peine se fut-elle assise sur les marches en béton pour souffler que son frère ouvrit la porte et lui lança :

« Va me chercher un pack de cidre dans la cave. »

Sans rechigner, Daenerys se leva puis se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la réserve d'alcool du Stormborn.

« Fais attention. Ce sont des cidres de Winterfell et ils m'ont _vraiment coûté_ une blinde. » la prévint-il tandis qu'elle descendait les premières marches. « S'ils sont trop lourds à porter, tu les laisses là où ils sont. »

La blonde peroxydée s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du sous-sol et accueillit avec plaisir la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et lança un regard circulaire au souterrain de pierre à la recherche de ce que Vyseris lui avait demandé. Le cidre en question se trouvait à côté d'une armée de tonneaux de vins, _Qualité Première originaire de Winterfell_ écrit en lettres d'or sur les bouteilles de verre. Daenerys souleva le premier pack se trouvant devant elle et flancha légèrement. Ils étaient plus lourds qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Bornée, elle décida de s'y coller une nouvelle fois et le souleva à l'aide de ses deux mains. La prise était meilleure. La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas précautionneux en direction des escaliers, prenant bien soin de le gravir marche par marche. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passa au bout de la cinquième marche. Son pied glissa puis son corps partit vers l'avant, sous le poids de la charge qu'elle portait, et chuta jusqu'au sol de la cave. Le pack de cidre se brisa contre les dalles en pierre dans un bruit cristallin.

Daenerys resta allongée par terre, ses yeux fixant le désastre qu'elle venait de provoquer. L'immense flaque partait de tous les côtés, emplissant l'endroit d'une forte odeur de breuvage alcoolisé. La blonde se redressa maladroitement puis lança un coup d'oeil furtif au haut de l'escalier. Vyseris ne semblait pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit alors à ramasser le plus vite possible les copeaux de verres pour les cacher derrière les tonneaux. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à éponger le cidre et porter un nouveau pack en haut pour qu...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda la voix de son grand frère depuis le haut de l'escalier.

Daenerys ferma les yeux. _Et merde_. Elle l'entendit descendre lentement les marches dans son dos.

« Bon sang...ne me dis pas que... »

Décidant qu'il ne servait plus à rien de cacher quoi que ce soit, la blonde laissa tomber les bouts de verre à terre et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Je suis désolée. » articula-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Vyseris descendit les dernières marches et fixa le pack brisé, ses yeux gris exorbités. Yeux gris qui passèrent des vestiges de bouteilles à sa sœur. Et Daenerys reconnut cette lueur démente prendre possession de ses iris tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la mâchoire serrée, sa main s'ouvrant et se refermant dans un tic nerveux. La jeune fille recula, son cœur battant n'importe comment dans sa poitrine, ses bras dans son dos.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle sur un ton fébrile.

« Espèce de conne. » siffla Vyseris avant de lui asséner une gifle qui la fit vaciller. « _Espèce de petite conne ! _» répéta-t-il en la giflant un peu plus fort. « Ça te plaît de jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres ? Hein ? Tu sais le prix de ces bouteilles ? ! Débile ! » hurla-t-il et cette fois là, il utilisa son poing. « Je t'avais pas dit de laisser les packs s'ils étaient trop lourds ? ! T'es sourde ? ! Putain mais quand est-ce que t'arrêteras d'être aussi _bête _? ! »

Et ça y était. Ses coups pleuvaient sur elle à n'en plus s'arrêter, indifférents à ses supplications ou ses hurlements. Il la baffait, la griffait, l'étranglait presque. Et elle criait, et elle pleurait, et elle lui assurait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mal faire, qu'elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, s'il te plaît, Vyseris, j'ai mal, s'il te plaît arrête, _arrête_ ! Daenerys se laissa tomber au sol, un goût de sang dans la bouche, un bras placé faiblement devant sa figure dans une vaine tentative de protection. Il recula, ses yeux la dévisageant toujours avec cette flamme de folie teintée de dégoût.

« Allez, dégage. Dégage de ma vue. » siffla-t-il.

Rassemblant ses forces, sa sœur se leva pour rejoindre en titubant l'escalier. Elle gravit les marches une à une, la respiration hachée, et sortit enfin de la cave pour fuir dans sa chambre.

.

.

Jon resserra ses gants puis fit craquer les articulations de son cou tandis qu'à côté de lui, Jeor préparait un nouveau punching ball. L'entraîneur à la soixantaine grisonnante fixa le sac de sable contre l'anneau de fer du plafond puis testa sa solidité en envoyant un coup à sec dans l'objet qui bougea d'avant en arrière sous la force de l'ancien champion de boxe. Il stabilisa ensuite le sac puis fit signe à Jon de s'y remettre.

Le brun asséna un premier coup dans le punching-ball puis recula de quelques pas, comme parant à une attaque ennemie, avant de revenir à la charge en une rafale de coup de poings qui firent trembler le ballon. Il recula à nouveau et se baissa plusieurs fois, esquivant un nouvel assaut invisible, puis envoya un puissant kick dans le sac de sable.

« Sois plus incisif. » commentait Jeor en tournant tout autour de lui. « Attaque ! Attaque encore ! » Il lui frappa le haut du dos. « Sois plus agressif, bon sang, j'ai l'impression de voir une petite fille se battre ! »

Jon administra alors un coup du droit royal au punching-ball qui balança dangereusement.

« Eh ben voilà, on arrive à quelque chose d'à peu près correct... » soupira Jeor. « Allez, reviens à la charge. Et ne baisse surtout pas ta garde ! »

L'entraînement dura toute l'après-midi. Lorsque Jon regagna les vestiaires, c'était à peine s'il pouvait encore mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il se traîna néanmoins jusqu'aux douches vides et accueillit avec bonheur l'eau brûlante contre sa peau, collant son front contre le mur carrelé. Le chauffe-eau du complexe sportif n'étant pas illimité, Jon sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur lorsque les gouttes tombant sur lui devinrent tièdes et éteignit le jet. Il tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de sa serviette, la vapeur l'empêchant de voir à plus d'un mètre devant lui, et la noua autour de ses hanches avant de regagner les vestiaires. Quand soudain...

« BOUH ! »

Jon manqua de s'étaler par terre. Au lieu de ça, il s'effondra sur le banc, la main sur le cœur. Perchée la tête en bas, ses jambes jointes autour de la barre en fer de musculation située au plafond de la salle, Ygritte éclatait de rire, ses cheveux roux éparpillés autour de sa figure.

« Bon sang ! » souffla l'adolescent. « T'es là depuis quand ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour approuver la théorie des hommes aux grandes mains. »

Le boxeur émit une exclamation mêlant amusement et incrédulité puis secoua la tête.

« Va falloir que t'arrête de débarquer à l'improviste comme ça... »

« Tu adores ça, ne dis pas le contraire. » répliqua Ygritte, la tête toujours en bas, ses yeux gris brillant de cette omniprésente lueur moqueuse.

« Est-ce que t'as conscience au moins que c'est le vestiaire des garçons ici ? »

La rousse haussa des sourcils, une expression de surprise exagérée teintant ses traits.

« Les garçons, vraiment ? Et moi qui croyais que le petit bonhomme sur la porte représentait un transsexuel ! Tu m'apprends un truc, là. »

Une fois encore, Jon dut masquer son envie de rire derrière un hochement de tête dépité. Cette fille était vraiment incorrigible. Elle fit une pirouette sur elle-même et descendit de son perchoir, ses Converses usées la réceptionnant au sol.

« Remarque, avec cette odeur de pourriture et de chaussettes transpirantes empoisonnant l'air, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte... » grimaça-t-elle en reniflant tout autour d'elle. « Typiquement masculin. »

« Hun-hun. Pourrais-je m'habiller, sinon ? »

« Es-tu réellement en train de me demander la permission pour remettre tes fringues, Snow ? »

« A vrai dire, c'était une manière détourner pour te demander de virer le temps que je remette mes habits. »

La jeune femme laissa entrevoir un sourire espiègle.

« Ouh, on est pudique par ici ? Ne t'inquiète pas va, je crois avoir eu une vision d'ensemble tout à l'... »

« Ygritte. Dehors. »

Jon la suivit des yeux se diriger vers la sortie en marmonnant puis alla verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Simple souci de précaution. Il remit ensuite rapidement ses vêtements, fourrant ses affaires de sports sales dans son sac, puis sortit à son tour de la pièce. Rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux encore humide, il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde de ne pas trouver sa meilleure amie derrière la porte. Depuis le temps, il avait commencé à être habitué à sa curieuse habitude de disparaître et ré-apparaître en un claquement de doigts. Aussi ne sursauta-t-il pas lorsqu'elle fut soudainement à ses côtés tandis qu'il marchait vers la sortie du complexe.

« Les sodas sont tellement dégueulasses ici que vos distributeurs devraient comparaître devant un tribunal. » siffla-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de sa canette de limonade.

« Pourquoi te forces-tu à en boire alors ? » haussa des épaules Jon tandis qu'ils passaient les portes automatiques de l'établissement, passant de la lumière crue des néons au ciel orangé de fin de journée.

« Parce que j'ai déboursé du fric pour me payer cette horreur donc je vais la finir. » décréta Ygritte en dévalant les escaliers plus vite que son voisin.

Elle attendit que Jon arrive à son niveau tout en prenant une nouvelle lampée de sa boisson. Puis elle tira sur sa capuche.

« Eh ! » protesta le brun.

« Enlève-moi ça. » roula des yeux Ygritte. « Ca t'enlaidit. »

« Je m'en fous. » répliqua Jon en remettant son couvre-chef en place.

« Tu ressembles à une racaille druide. »

« Et toi, tu ressembles à une rousse. Quel est le pire ? »

Ygritte plissa des yeux tout en le menaçant de l'index.

« Un jour, les roux domineront Westeros et tu regretteras ces paroles. »

« Et mes futurs petits-enfants seront encore vivants pour assister à ce jour ? Ou doit-on encore attendre un siècle ? »

« Moque-toi, moque-toi. Viendra le temps où... » Elle posa soudainement la main sur son ventre. « ...mon estomac criera famine. Snow, achète-moi de quoi me nourrir si tu ne veux pas être confronté à la colère d'une rousse affamée. »

Et leur échange dura le temps que leurs pieds les dirigent jusqu'à l'enseigne du Stormborn. Jon protesta une dernière fois, juste pour la forme, mais finit par lui céder un dîner. De toutes les façons, c'était toujours comme ça avec Ygritte. Elle avait beau être quelques fois insupportable, elle arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi attablé à côté du comptoir à consulter la carte des menus.

« Je suis tentée de prendre le plat le plus cher... » commença son invitée avec un petit rictus mauvais.

« Fais ça et je te laisse l'addition. »

« Au pire, il te suffit de piquer dans la cagnotte des Stark... »

« Fais ta commande, Ygritte. » lui ordonna Jon.

Une minute plus tard, un serveur au cheveux blonds platines se présenta devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres, '_Vyseris_' inscrit sur la plaquette épinglée à sa chemise.

« Avez-vous fait votre choix, messieurs, dames ? »

« Une entrecôte bien saignante. » répondit la rousse.

« Et avec ceci ? »

« Vous auriez des yeux de grenouilles ? »

« Ygritte... » soupira alors son voisin.

« Soit. Des frites suffiront. »

« C'est noté. » hocha la tête le serveur en griffonnant sur son carnet. « Et vous, monsieur ? Que désirez-vous ? »

A la seconde où l'employé tourna la tête vers lui, Jon baissa la sienne. C'était un réflexe. Un réflexe malsain. Il se cachait en permanence pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse, comme si le mot « BÂTARD » était gravé en lettre sanglante sur son front.

« La même chose. » répondit-il.

« Très bien ! Je vous apporte ça le plus rapidement possible. » leur promit le serveur avant de s'éclipser en cuisine.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement et Jon fut même étonné que son hôte ne demande pas une énorme meringue en guise de dessert rien que pour rendre la note plus salée. Une fois dehors, ils constatèrent que la nuit avait repris ses droits sur le soleil couchant, la grande avenue à présent éclairée par les poteaux électriques. Comme à leur habitudes, les deux adolescents traînèrent sans réel but dans les rues puis finirent par se retrouver en bordure du Lac Rouge. Au moment où Jon se faisait la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu au Lac en plein jour, Ygritte se redressa à côté de lui pour lui annoncer qu'elle repartait.

« Mais t'habite où, au juste ? » lui demanda le brun.

« A Westeros. » répondit-elle, maligne.

« Sans rire ? Non, sérieusement. Tu te rends compte que je ne sais même pas ton âge ? Ni même ton nom ? Qui me dis que tu es une fille, d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu veux vérifier ? »

« Sans façon. » déclina immédiatement Jon.

« Un jour, je te montrerai là où j'habite. » déclara Ygritte.

« Vraiment ? » haussa des sourcils son ami. « Ou tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? »

La rousse laissa échapper un sourire en guise de seule réponse. Puis elle recula et lui tourna le dos. Jon l'observa marcher vers les bois puis s'y enfoncer d'un pas assuré. Il secoua la tête. Ainsi disparaissait Ygritte.

Et il était seul.

Et il revînt chez lui seul.

Theon était comme d'habitude dans le salon et jouait à la console, les pieds sur la table basse, jurant à chaque fois qu'il ratait ses parties. On entendait même ses exclamations poétiques depuis le premier étage. Jon fit un saut par la chambre de Bran et constata que le petit dormait paisiblement. Il eut par contre la bêtise d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'Arya et subit un tel harcèlement qu'il fut forcé de lui promettre d'acheter la fichue épée dont elle lui avait parlé le matin même pour avoir la paix. Arrivé au second étage, le brun entra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il resta longtemps allongé en travers du lit, la lumière toujours éteinte. Sur l'écran de son radio-réveil clignotaient les chiffres « 21:55 » au rythme du décompte des secondes. Les yeux de Jon se fermèrent progressivement, se laissant envahir par le sommeil, et lorsque ses paupières s'abaissèrent complètement, des fragments d'images apparurent dans sa tête. Mis tous ensemble, ils reconstituaient ce bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné : « _Daenerys Targaryen _».

* * *

Et le lendemain, même routine. Jon se leva aux alentours de six heures, se lava, s'habilla, descendit dans la chambre de Bran, le prépara, avala de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi puis s'engagea dehors, sa capuche sur la tête, sa musique dans les oreilles. Samwell l'attendait le front froncé, apparemment vexé que son ami l'ait laissé en plat la veille au soir – Jon avait totalement oublié de passer.

« J'étais avec Ygritte. » essaya d'argumenter le brun.

« Tu es _toujours_ avec elle. »

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Tarly ? Une crise de jalousie ? »

« Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir que vous ne passiez pas ! J'ai commandé au moins quatre pizzas hier. » lui reprocha Sam.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas eu besoin de notre aide pour les terminer. » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Jon.

Se quittant sur une note un peu plus amicale, les deux acolytes rejoignirent leurs classes respectives. Snow regagna sa place de la veille, essuyant quelques gentilles remarques de ses camarades au passage auxquelles il fit royalement abstraction. Une seule chose capta son attention. La chaise de sa voisine était vide. La sonnerie de début de cours n'ayant pas encore retentit, peut-être devait-elle être en retard. Le lycéen posa son sac à terre et s'assit devant sa table. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la porte d'entrée de la pièce où affluait les élèves. Première sonnerie. Son regard refusait de changer de direction, quand bien même le professeur fut entré. Deuxième sonnerie. Le cours commença.

« ...Sathen ? »

« Présente. »

« Snow ? »

Jon leva simplement la main.

« Et Targaryen ? »

Silence.

« Targaryen ? » répéta le professeur de physique en levant la tête.

Il regarda d'un bout à l'autre de la classe, à la recherche de la brebis égarée.

« Absente. » finit par répondre Jon.

Chose qu'il regretta. La seconde suivante, des milliers de pupilles agressives étaient braquées sur lui, comme outrées par le simple fait qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche. Jon leur envoya un regard circulaire empreint du même amour, les poings serrés. C'était fou, cette haine. Elle était si présente dans cette pièce que l'adolescent aurait presque put la toucher du bout des doigts. De la haine gratuite et contagieuse. Car même si elle était dirigée contre lui, Jon s'en imprégnait. Et il la déversait à chaque entraînement sur son punching-ball. La boxe n'était pas une option pour lui mais une nécessité. Une question de vie ou de meurtre. Sans ce sport comme défouloir, qui sait s'il n'aurait pas déjà fait une descente dans ce lycée pour régler tout cela dans un bain de sang. Et personne n'aurait était épargné.

Personne sauf _elle_. Cette blonde aux yeux verts.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle trinque ; elle ne lui avait pas mené la vie dure. Mieux : elle l'avait regardé, considéré, _parlé_. Et, bon sang, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Qu'on le considère. Jamais personne dans ce foutu établissement aux allures de prison ne lui avait porté de l'intérêt ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Il y eut la pause, puis la coupure du midi, puis les cours de l'après-midi et la fin de la journée. Jon rentra chez lui et tomba sur Robb. En charmante compagnie.

« Oh ! » sursauta l'aîné en arrêtant d'embrasser à pleine bouche la jolie brune à peau mât assise sur ses genoux. « Salut ! Ça va ? »

Jon prit le temps de les détailler tous les deux avant de répondre, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres :

« Ca peut aller. »

« C'est, hum, je te présente Talisa. » dit-il en désignant la jeune femme. « Tal, voici mon demi-frère, Jon. »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » lui sourit la Talisa en question en lui tendant la main.

« Ah oui ? » dit Jon d'un ton plus sarcastique qu'il n'aurait voulu – les seules personnes dans la ville n'étant pas au courant qu'il était le « Bâtard des Stark » se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main.

« Robb m'a dit à quel point tu étais doué en boxe. »

Le lycéen haussa des sourcils, surpris.

« On va dire que je me débrouille. » haussa-t-il des épaules avant de reculer d'un pas. « Bon, je vous laisse. »

Il lança un regard entendu à son frère qui le remercia muettement avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'aux alentours de minuit il en ressortit pour faire son jogging nocturne, il tomba sur Robb qui quittait la salle de bain pour rejoindre son lit.

« Au fait, à propos de tout à l'heure... » l'intercepta-t-il, un sourire à moitié embarrassé aux lèvres.

« Je suis une tombe. » lui assura Jon.

« Je sais. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. » Il se rapprocha et vérifia rapidement que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. « Tu la trouves comment ? »

Jon le dévisagea d'un regard prudent.

« C'est une question piège ? »

« Réponds. »

Le brun haussa des épaules.

« Elle a l'air...bien. » évita-t-il de se mouiller.

Réponse qui sembla plaire à Robb.

« Tu trouves aussi ? » sourit-il. « Cette fille est carrément géniale. Rien à voir avec toutes celles qui ont précédé. »

« Marrie-la, alors. » blagua Jon en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Et il ne sut pas à quel point sa réplique travailla dans le cerveau de Robb.

* * *

« ...Ruthfield ? »

« Présent. »

« Sathen ? »

« Présente. »

« Snow ? »

Jon leva la main.

« Targaryen ? »

Aucune réponse. Toujours absente. Mais cette fois-ci, Jon s'abstînt de le spécifier. Un jour, deux jours, trois jours, cinq jours. Une semaine. Les professeurs ne prenaient même plus la peine de continuer la liste après 'Snow', se contentant d'inscrire le nom 'Targaryen' dans la case des absents. Chaque fois que l'on toquait à la porte, Jon relevait furtivement la tête. Mais le surveillant faisant irruption en cours n'avait pas de longs cheveux blonds.

Le matin du dixième jour d'absence, le professeur de philosophie fit son entrée avec ses quelques minutes habituelles de retard, son sac sous le bras. Et son habituelle excuse.

« La machine à café de la salle des profs fait la grève, apparemment. » soupira-t-il avant d'attraper le cahier d'appel. « Ok, gagnons du temps : qui est absent ? »

« Targaryen. » répondit la classe comme un seul homme.

« Encore ? » fronça-t-il des sourcils en griffonnant le nom sur la section du jour. « Quelqu'un sait ce qu'elle a, au moins ? »

Personne ne put répondre, cette fois-ci. Jorah Mormont ne se contenta que de soupirer une seconde fois en déclarant qu'il s'occuperait de tout cela après puis entama son cours. La sonnerie le coupa, une heure plus tard, dans son explication d'une théorie platonicienne et il se hâta d'écrire les devoirs sur le tableau derrière lui, au grand mécontentement général.

« Vous me remercierez en fin d'année. » leur assura-t-il alors en remettant sa craie à sa place.

Jon copia sagement ses devoirs, croisa les mains sur son bureau et y plongea sa tête le temps que l'intercours passe. Il aurait bien passé la journée entière comme ça...si seulement. Lorsqu'au bout d'une éternité, la journée se termina, le brun entassa à la va-vite ses affaires dans son sac pour quitter la classe et l'établissement. Cette dernière étape fut légèrement retardée par son professeur de philosophie dans lequel il manqua de rentrer au détour d'un couloir.

« Au fait, Snow – c'est bien votre nom, Snow ? » s'assura-t-il tout en ouvrant sa mallette.

Jon acquiesça.

« J'ai ici les photocopies des cours qu'a manqué Targaryen depuis ces derniers jours. Pourriez-vous les lui transmettre ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un dossier colossalement gros.

Le brun considéra le colis avec hésitation.

« Hum, c'est que je ne sais pas du t... »

« Enfin, c'est tombé sur vous comme ça aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Étant donné que vous êtes le seul de la S2 que je croise depuis que j'ai ces feuilles, je vous charge de cette mission. Ça ira ? »

Jon ouvrit la bouche pour contester une seconde fois. Mais étrangement, rien n'en sortit. Au lieu de ça, il entendit sa propre voix dire :

« D'accord. »

« Parfait ! » lui sourit son professeur de philosophie en lui tapotant l'épaule. « L'entraide, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Et il marcha dans le chemin opposé d'un pas pressé, laissant Jon seul, une pochette bleue sur laquelle était écrit « _Daenerys Targaryen _» dans les mains.

* * *

**Premièrement : je n'ai rien contre les roux.**

**Deuxièmement : j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours même si l'univers est différent. **

**Troisièmement : je suis assez irrégulière niveau post donc je m'excuse si le chapitre 3 vient avec du retard.**

**Quatrièmement : Dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis assez anxieuse à l'idée de reprendre GoT à ma sauce donc savoir vos avis m'encouragerait :)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**Mara : **Hahaha, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu & merci pour ta review:) **IACB.**


	3. Retour

.

~ _Where I End, You Begin_ – _Radiohead_ ~

.

Jon s'assit en tailleurs sur l'herbe, à quelques pas du Lac. Il attrapa un bâton au hasard à côté de lui et le lança en direction de la forêt pour que Ghost puisse aller se dégourdir les jambes, le laissant ainsi seul. L'adolescent se pencha ensuite en arrière, s'appuyant sur l'herbe à l'aide de ses bras, et contempla le ciel étoilé. C'était pour lui le plus beau spectacle de la journée, surtout lorsque le ciel était dégagé comme aujourd'hui. Les astres semblaient si proches que lorsqu'il était petit, Jon pensait que quelques uns d'entre eux pouvaient se décrocher des cieux pour tomber sur lui dans un feu d'artifice. Mais plus il avait grandi, plus il avait appris à laisser tomber ses illusions enfantines.

« A quoi tu rêves, Snow ? »

Jon sursauta. Ygritte était debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, sa tête rousse lui barrant la vue céleste.

« Tu devrais pas être en train de dormir ? » lui demanda le jeune homme en se redressant.

« Si. » haussa des épaules Ygritte avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Mais j'ai pas sommeil. »

Elle s'allongea, ses longues mèches cuivrées encerclant sa figure, ses yeux gris fixés sur le ciel.

« Alors je vais rêver les yeux ouverts, comme toi. »

Jon l'imita et colla son dos contre l'herbe. Les deux adolescents restèrent dans cette même posture pendant un long moment, sans rien dire, se délectant de la vue astrale et du bruit du vent nocturne taquinant les feuilles des arbres, au loin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le brun tourna la tête vers Ygritte, croyant que cette-dernière s'était endormie. Il ne s'attendit pas à tomber sur les yeux gris de la rousse en plein examen visuel de sa personne depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..? » demanda Jon, surpris.

Ygritte ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne se contenta que d'un sourire assez nostalgique.

« Rien du tout. » dit-elle en se remettant à contempler les étoiles.

.

.

Jon ouvrit le portail d'entrée de la propriété, laissant son chien se faufiler avant lui. Il le guida en direction du jardin, joua une dernière fois avec lui puis le laissa dans sa niche pour regagner la maison. Pas de Theon au salon ; Catelyn était donc rentrée. La bâtisse était baignée dans le silence le plus complet, une seule lumière allumée au rez-de-chaussée : celle de la cuisine. Jon ôta ses baskets une à une et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'escalier lorsqu'une voix le stoppa.

« Il est plus de trois heures du matin. »

L'adolescent s'immobilisa. Il fit ensuite face à sa belle-mère qui, apparemment, l'attendait, adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Le visage froid, toujours. Elle le fixait comme si elle attendait qu'il lui rende des comptes alors qu'aussi longtemps que se souvienne le jeune homme, ses virées nocturnes ne l'avaient jamais dérangé outre mesure. C'est pourquoi il resta sans rien dire – que pouvait-il dire, de toutes les façons ? – et soutînt son regard. L'avocate pinça des lèvres devant son mutisme.

« Ton père rentre demain. »

Jon ne put s'empêcher de hausser des sourcils.

Eddard Stark était Général des armées et se voyait souvent confier des missions d'un bout à l'autre de la planète pour une durée plus ou moins longue. C'était d'ailleurs au cour d'une d'entre elles qu'il trompa Catelyn, donnant naissance à l'adolescent qui se tenait devant la mère de famille en ce même instant. Lorsque Ned rentrait, Jon avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une figure parentale lui témoignant une réelle affection. C'était tout bête mais le simple fait de prononcer le mot « Papa » et de recevoir un « mon fils » en retour le comblait plus que de raison.

« Pour combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dix jours. »

Jon opina lentement, assimilant l'information. Il tâcha de ne montrer aucun signe de déception.

« Ok. » dit-il simplement avant de reculer d'un pas. « Bonne nuit. »

Catelyn ne se contenta que d'un mouvement de tête. Il sentit cependant son regard le brûler dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision. Près de seize ans qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et Jon n'arrivait toujours pas à être lui-même en sa présence. Tout en elle traduisait l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour sa personne. Il savait bien qu'elle avait accepté de l'élever dans cette maison par amour pour son père et rien d'autre. Jamais elle ne lui avait témoigné ne serait-ce qu'un milligramme de sympathie. Jamais. Tout ce qu'elle faisait par rapport à lui était dénué d'attachement, robotique, comme si elle ne faisait que remplir sa part du Contrat. Mais Jon ne lui en voulait pas. Mieux : il allait lui simplifier la vie. Le jour où il aurait son diplôme en poche, il disparaîtrait purement et simplement de sa vie.

Jon poussa la porte de sa chambre plongée dans le noir et s'y enferma avant de se jeter sur le lit. Il resta les yeux ouverts pendant une bonne demi-heure, scrutant l'obscurité tandis que mille et une pensées traversaient son esprit. Puis il se tourna de côté, décidant de dormir pour y couper court. Quelque chose buta contre sa joue. Tâtant le matelas à la recherche de l'objet, le brun alluma sa lampe de chevet et reconnut alors la pochette des devoirs de Daenerys Targaryen.

Jon se redressa sur son lit et feuilleta le dossier. Il y avait des polycopiés de maths, puis des notions récapitulatives de philo, des équations de physique, du vocabulaire de langues. Et il y en avait un bon paquet. Mr Mormont lui avait confié ce colis la veille et l'adolescent n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait jouer le pigeon voyageur ou non. D'un côté, il n'aimait pas faire intrusion chez les gens. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait même pas où elle habitait. Puis qu'allait-elle dire en voyant débarquer le Bâtard de Red Lake devant sa porte, ses cours en main ? La situation aurait été plus que bizarre. D'un autre côté, les examens de fin d'année se préparaient dès la rentrée et la priver de ces cours engendrerait certainement des lacunes dans son apprentissage. Mais Jon était un peu de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il invoquait cet argument. Il y avait à vrai dire une autre raison, bien plus officieuse, qui le poussait à lui transmettre ces devoirs.

Il voulait la revoir. Aussi simple que ça.

Alors l'adolescent se redressa et attrapa son ordinateur portable posé sur son bureau pour lancer une recherche. Il releva le clapet de l'écran, entra dans sa session puis cliqua sur l'icone d'Internet afin d'accéder à l'annuaire en ligne. Le nom « Targaryen » ne renvoyait à aucune adresse de Red Lake exceptée celle du Stormborn, restaurant du centre-ville tenu par un certain Vyseris Targaryen. Son père, peut-être ? Et si Jon tombait sur lui en sonnant ? Il avait totalement oublié l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse vivre avec ses parents. Qu'allaient-ils dire en le voyant sur le pas de leurs portes ? Les chances étaient grandes pour qu'ils le chassent avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer sa venue.

_Oh et puis merde. _Jon abaissa l'écran de son ordinateur, délaissa le dossier sur la table et laissa tout simplement tomber.

* * *

Sansa débouchonna son mascara et coiffa de bas en haut ses cils avec, œil par œil, méticuleusement. Elle s'appliqua ensuite du khôl, enleva l'excédent à l'aide de son auriculaire, puis attrapa son eyelinner pour s'appliquer un trait fin sur chacune de ses paupières. Pressant son tube d'anti-cerne sur son index, la jeune fille s'en appliqua sous les yeux puis prit un peu de fond de teint liquide pour cacher les quelques petits boutons parsemant sa figure. Sa main vernie en rouge fouilla dans sa trousse de maquillage pleine à craquer pour y piocher un tube de gloss rose pâle qu'elle appliqua sur ses lèvres avant de les frictionner l'une contre l'autre pour répartir le liquide brillant.

Ses cheveux, maintenant. Attrapant son fer à boucler, l'adolescente coiffa sa chevelure rousse mèches par mèches jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peu près contente du résultat. Elle attacha ensuite le tout en une queue de cheval centrée sur le haut de son crâne et dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour que le résultat soit d'une perfection quasi géométrique. Un coup de laque sur le tout et sa coiffure était parfaite.

Sortant de sa salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, Sansa enfila un short avec un haut en lin et des escarpins ouverts la faisant décoller du sol de six bons centimètres. Son sac coincé à la jointure de son bras, la rousse s'engagea dehors et tomba nez à nez avec Jon. Son demi-frère passa en revue sa tenue et haussa légèrement des sourcils.

« Quoi ? » aboya Sansa.

« Rien du tout. »

La jeune fille le dépassa alors d'un pas hautain et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Manque de chance, elle tomba sur Robb qui, lui, ne donna pas dans le « rien du tout ».

« Wo-wo-wo, tu vas _où_ comme ça ? » l'intercepta-t-il en la retenant par le poignet.

« Au collège, pourquoi ? » répondit innocemment Sansa.

« En culotte et talons hauts ? »

« C'est un short ! » roula des yeux sa soeur. « Et toutes les filles portent des talons hauts à l'éc... »

« Ouais ben pas toi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire demi-tour et m'enlever ton costume de fille de joie tout de suite. »

Sansa dévisagea Robb avec l'indignation la plus totale.

« Et ne me regarde pas avec d'aussi grands yeux, ils risqueraient de sortir de leurs orbites. » Il la prit par les épaules et la tourna en direction de sa chambre. « Allez, on s'exécute ! »

La jeune fille de quinze ans remonta le couloir en tapant du pied furieusement tout en marmonnant des insultes. Inutile de préciser qu'elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. Robb leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard amusé de Jon qui avançait vers les escaliers.

« Non mais t'as vu comme les gamines s'habillent, de nos jours ? » secoua la tête l'aîné, dépité. « A croire que celle qui portera le moins de tissu gagnera un pass gratuit pour une maison-close de King's Landing. »

« J'ENTENDS TOUT CE QUE TU DIS ! » hurla Sansa en rouvrant sa porte avant de la claquer encore plus fort.

« Oh, ça me rassure ! J'avais un peu peur de parler trop bas ! » répliqua Robb tandis que Jon ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. « Bon sang mais elle n'est de bonne humeur que les jours fériés ou quoi, celle-ci ? ! »

« La crise d'ado, qu'est-ce que tu veux... » haussa des épaules Snow.

Il laissa un Robb fulminant sur la période cruciale de l'adolescence – « je t'en ficherais, moi, de la crise d'ado, rien que des conneries tout ça... » – et descendit pour aller réveiller Bran et le préparer. Vingt minutes plus tard, le voilà qui était dehors , capuche sur la tête, mains dans les poches, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Et c'était reparti pour un énième matin scolaire où chaque pas le rapprochant du lycée accroissait sa nausée.

Il descendit l'allée résidentielle de sa maison, remonta la rue adjacente, changea de musique sur son baladeur, se fit dépasser par le bus scolaire qu'il ne prenait jamais, réajusta son écouteur gauche et déboucha sur le boulevard principal de Red Lake. Son regard balaya l'Avenue encore endormie, survolant les rares devantures de magasins ouvertes pour ne se stabiliser que sur une seule. Celle du Stormborn. Jon s'arrêta. Alors c'était ici qu'habitait cette Daenerys Targaryen ? A l'intérieur de ce restaurant ? Pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'étages supérieurs où sa famille et elle pourraient loger. Tournant la tête, le brun aperçut alors un petit passage dallé coincé entre le Stormborn et la pharmacie d'à côté. D'après le peu que l'on pouvait voir, il semblait donner sur une cour intérieure. Sans doute l'endroit où l'adolescente vivait.

Jon regarda à droite puis à gauche.

Bon.

Il y allait ou pas ?

Il avait la pochette dans son sac et il n'était qu'à un pas de la délivrer à sa destinataire. Si proche du but, ce serait assez con d'abandonner, non ? Le brun prit alors une grande respiration puis traversa la chaussée. Il longea le Stormborn et traversa le petit chemin qu'il avait repéré pour ensuite déboucher sur ce qui semblait être l'arrière-cour du restaurant. A sa droite se trouvait un petit bâtiment en briques beiges d'à peine un étage. A en croire les rideaux tirés à chaque fenêtre, l'endroit semblait habité. Jon s'arrêta juste devant le perron. La nervosité rendait ses mains un peu moites mais il puisa dans le fond de courage qu'il lui restait et toqua trois coups. Avant de reculer, brusquement saisi de doutes. De gros doutes.

Et si les habitants de la maison dormaient encore ? Il n'était même pas encore huit heures du matin, après tout. Et s'ils se mettaient en colère contre lui pour les avoir réveillé ? Et si Daenerys s'énervait elle aussi contre lui ? Et si elle ne savait même plus qui il était ? Et si... La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds platine mi-longs, ses yeux gris le dévisageant avec une prudence glaciale.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Jon Snow. Un...camarade de classe de votre...de Daenerys. Je suis venu pour lui don... »

« Elle n'est pas là. » le coupa-t-il sèchement. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Le brun ôta le rabat de son sac à bandoulière et en extirpa le dossier que lui avait confié le professeur de philosophie.

« On m'a chargé de lui transmettre ses cours. » expliqua-t-il.

Son interlocuteur lui arracha presque les feuilles des mains puis lui adressa un sourire froidement poli.

« Très bien, je les lui transmettrai. »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. _Charmant_.

Jon fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Au moins, il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Tournant le dos à la bâtisse, l'adolescent marcha jusqu'au passage par lequel il était entré mais s'arrêta en cours de route, se sentant espionné. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit alors qu'une tête l'épiait depuis le premier étage du petit immeuble. Mais à peine eut-il froncé des sourcils que la personne avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue.

« Tiens. Tes devoirs. »

Vyseris jeta la pochette sur le bureau de sa petite soeur, la faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ? » demanda-t-il en la découvrant presque planquée contre le mur de sa fenêtre.

« Rien du tout. » répondit furtivement la blonde avant de venir s'asseoir sur son lit, toujours en robe de nuit.

Vyseris alla lui même vérifier si elle disait vrai, tirant d'un geste brusque les rideaux en dentelle. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur Daenerys qui était droite comme un piquet sur son matelas, ne bougeant pas d'un poil, semblable à une poupée de cire.

« Tu le connaissais, ce mec ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Comment ça, _lequel_ ? Celui qui vient de partir ! »

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

« Tu vois parfaitement de qui je parle, me prends pas pour un demeuré. »

Daenerys resta totalement impassible. Elle tressaillit à peine lorsque son frère s'approcha d'elle et siffla, à seulement quelques centimètre de son visage :

« Gare à toi si je te chope avec un mec, Danny. Gare. A. Toi. »

Elle soutînt son regard quelques secondes puis finit par baisser les yeux. Parce qu'il avait cette supériorité suprême sur elle qui faisait qu'elle s'écrasait toujours devant lui. Satisfait, Vyseris se redressa.

« Demain, tu retourneras en cours. » décréta-t-il.

Et il sortit de la chambre.

Daenerys attendit d'entendre ses pas descendre les escaliers pour se lever et s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse. Elle s'approcha du miroir et tâta doucement de l'index ce qu'il restait de son hématome à l'œil. Il était encore légèrement violacé mais avec un peu de fond de teint, ça irait. Ca irait. Tout irait bien. Il suffisait de s'en convaincre.

.

.

Arya souffla de toutes ses forces dans le ballon violet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et le gonfla en moins de dix secondes. Elle l'attacha rapidement puis entreprit de jouer avec, le lançant dans les airs puis courant dans tout le salon pour ne pas qu'il touche le sol une seule fois. Jusqu'à ce que Sansa ne le lui confisque.

« Eh ! » protesta la passionnée d'épée. « Mais rends-le-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas un jouet. » répliqua Sansa d'un ton supérieur. « C'est une décoration et on en a besoin pour l'accrocher dans le hall. »

« Mais vous en avez déjà cent ! » s'indigna Arya.

« Plus celui-ci, ça fait cent-un. » ricana la rousse avant de l'emporter avec elle dans le couloir.

« Rends-moi ce ballon ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputer plus tard, vous deux ? » soupira Catelyn en passant à côté d'elles pour entrer dans le salon.

Elle se posta devant la porte, les mains sur les hanches, puis vérifia que tout était près. Les banderoles au plafond, les victuailles sur la table, les coussins en place sur le canapé, les meubles lustrés, le sol impeccable.

« Parfait. » sourit-elle, satisfaite.

Elle recula jusqu'au couloir, sans regarder derrière elle, et manqua de bousculer Jon qui arrivait derrière. Vêtu d'une chemise noire aux premiers boutons défaits, ses cheveux bruns encore mouillés, une main glissée dans son pantalon de costard, Catelyn crut presque revoir son mari lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle froidement avant de longer le couloir d'un pas si rapide que l'on aurait dit qu'elle voulait le fuir à tout prix.

A croire qu'il avait la peste... Jon la regarda disparaître en enfonçant sa deuxième main dans sa poche. Il allait tout juste commencer à broyer du noir lorsque quelqu'un lui tira soudainement la manche. Arya.

« _Jon _! Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose parce que j'en ai marre, marre, MARRE de Sansa ! Tout ce que je touche, il faut qu'elle le prenne sous prétexte qu'ils en ont besoin pour décorer le hall ! Je pourrais te prendre par la main qu'elle t'arracherait pour décréter qu'on doit t'attacher aux guirlandes électrique près de la porte ! »

L'adolescent émit un petit rire.

« Ca pourrait être original, pour une fois. »

« Et si encore ce n'était que ça ! » rageait encore Arya. « Mais elle est chiante au quotidien, c'est pas possible ! Depuis qu'elle sort avec ce stupide Geoffrey, c'est comme si ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol ! Elle regarde tout le monde de haut. »

« Elle sort avec quelqu'un ? » fronça des sourcils Jon.

« Ouais. Enfin, je crois. Elle écrit son nom partout avec des petits cœurs. Pathétique. » Elle fronça soudainement des sourcils en se tournant vers Jon. « Mais depuis quand les histoires de cœur de Sansa t'intéressent ? »

« Elles ne m'intéressent pas forcément. » haussa des épaules le brun tandis qu'ils gagnaient le hall où tout le monde s'activait à droite, à gauche. « Mais j'en connais un qui serait ravi de les entendre. »

Et ses yeux se posèrent sur Robb qui était au téléphone. A en juger le sourire qui planait sur son visage, il n'était pas très difficile de savoir avec qui il était en communication. L'aîné les repéra tout de même à l'entrée de la pièce et il désigna les habits de Jon avant de lever un pouce approbateur en l'air.

Soudain, Catelyn déboula dans le vestibule d'entrée, euphorique.

« Il arrive ! J'ai vu sa voiture à l'angle ! » Elle agita impatiemment ses bras. « Vite, tous en place, allez ! »

Theon rangea rapidement l'échelle qui leur avait servi à accrocher la pancarte « Bon retour ! » au plafond, Sansa termina d'attacher un ballon au fil sillonnant le plafond, Robb raccrocha et Arya éteignit la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre depuis le jardin avant d'être coupé. Il y eut un claquement de porte, des pas, un cliquetis de clé puis la silhouette d'Eddard Stark apparut à l'embrasure de la porte. Il regarda partout autour de lui, assez intrigué de trouver la maison vide.

« Oh-oh ? » appela-t-il en avançant d'un pas. « Les enfants ? Cat ? »

Il posa sa mallette par terre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en tâtant le mur, à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

Et à peine eut-il allumé la lumière que les six autres jaillirent de leurs cachettes en hurlant : « SURPRISE ! ». Ned recula d'un pas, pris au dépourvu, puis secoua la tête en éclatant de rire. Il était encore dans son uniforme de général, des distinctions ornant sa poitrine, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière.

« Vous m'avez bien eu, vous, alors ! » reconnut-il.

Il embrassa tout d'abord amoureusement sa femme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près de deux mois. Il gratifia ensuite Robb et Theon d'une accolade virile mais affectueuse. Se baissant pour être au même niveau que le fauteuil roulant de Bran, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sansa eut droit à un baiser sur le front tandis qu'Arya se fit soulever du sol avec un complément chatouilles. Arrivé devant Jon, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la lui pressa avec un petit sourire. Son fils le lui rendit, résistant à l'envie de serrer Ned dans ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Papa. » lui dit-il à la place.

« C'est bon de te revoir également, fiston. » lui répondit-il avant de se retourner vers l'intégralité de sa famille. « C'est bon de vous retrouver, tous. »

« Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de bon aussi, mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa femme en passant sa main dans son dos. « Le délicieux buffet du traiteur qui t'attend dans le salon. »

« Un buffet rien que pour moi ? Vous n'auriez pas dû... »

_Mais si, mais si_, pensa Jon. C'était la moindre des choses comparé à tout ce qu'accomplissait Eddard pour subsister aux besoins de la maison Stark. Chaque année, depuis plus de vingt ans, il était envoyé d'un bout à l'autre du globe pour orchestrer et superviser une intervention militaire, l'obligeant à être à des milliers de kilomètres de sa famille. Ses rares permissions n'excédaient pas plus de quinze jours et lorsqu'il revenait d'une mission finie, on ne tardait généralement pas à l'envoyer dans une autre encore. Le prix à payer pour garantir le niveau de vie plus que convenable dans lequel ils évoluaient. Certes, Catelyn était une avocate de renommée en plus d'être descendante d'une famille de grands aristocrates mais sans le salaire de Ned, l'épouse Stark aurait eu bien du mal à élever les six enfants de la maison. Et dans l'hypothèse où elle se serait tout de même débrouillée, Jon s'en fichait éperdument car il idéalisait de toutes les façons son père.

C'était un fait dont l'adolescent ne se cachait même pas. Il érigeait depuis toujours Ned Stark en un être parfait, dévoué à sa famille, courageux dans sa profession, homme de principes en toutes circonstances. Bien qu'il fut assez paradoxal que ce Jon ne voit aucun défaut en lui – après tout, son existence était dûe à un écart de conduite de cet « homme de principe » – l'adolescent avait besoin d'un modèle. Il en avait besoin désespérément. Il avait besoin d'une personne vers qui regarder pour savoir qui il était était et déterminer la personne qu'il devait être. S'il perdait Ned, il perdait le seul repère qui avait jusque là guidé sa vie.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Robb et Bran harcelant leur père pour qu'il leur raconte les détails les plus croustillants de sa dernière intervention, Theon mangeant goulûment tous les plats qui lui passaient sous le nez, Arya riant la bouche pleine, Sansa remplissant discrètement son verre de champagne tous les quarts d'heure, Catelyn resservant chaque assiette vide tout en buvant les paroles de son mari. Seul Jon restait assez réservé dans son coin, finissant sa nourriture avec lenteur, ne parlant qu'en cas de nécessité extrême.

Lors de ces repas familiaux, une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir à l'écart, exclu du clan Stark. Et pourtant, ça riait et ça bavardait avec entrain tout autour de lui. Même Theon s'était fondu dans le paysage familial, depuis le temps, malgré le fait qu'il ne partage aucun lien de parenté avec eux. Mais Jon se sentait extérieur à tout ça, comme reclus dans sa bulle.

Pusi il croisa le regard de son père.

Et ce qu'il y lut l'arracha de son autarcie. C'était comme si Ned pouvait deviner ses pensées et lui disait : « Allez, fiston, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tout ça. Sors de ton monde et reviens avec nous. » Comme pour appuyer cette impression, son père poussa un des plats vers lui en disant :

« Tu ne te ressers pas, Jon ? Il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment, pourtant. »

« Si. Bien sûr. » accepta le brun et, bien qu'il n'ait plus tellement faim, il remplit généreusement son assiette juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Car Eddard savait leur faire plaisir, lui aussi. A chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison, il n'avait jamais les mains vides. Tout le monde recevait un cadeau de la part du père de famille. C'est pourquoi tout le monde trépignait d'impatience à la fin du repas, lorsqu'il annonça en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide d'une des serviette de table.

« Bien ! Alors qui a été sage, pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

« Moi ! » hurla presque Arya en levant son bras en l'air.

« Menteuse. » siffla Sansa.

« Les filles... » les avertit Catelyn.

« Moi j'ai été très sage. » répondit Theon d'un ton trop mielleux pour être vrai.

« Mais bien sûr ! » répliqua toute la tablée immédiatement.

« Bran a été le plus sage de nous tous, je crois. » déclara alors Robb.

Le petit haussa des sourcils.

« Moi ? » dit-il, surpris.

« Ah ça, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! » s'exclama Ned avant d'ouvrir sa mallette. « Et c'est pour ça qu'il recevra... » Il ménagea le suspens en sortant très lentement le cadeau qu'il lui avait préparé « ...ce joli petit jouet ! »

Joli petit jouet qui n'était autre que la dernière console portable sortie sur le marché. Le très timide Bran poussa un petit cri en voyant la boîte puis fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à côté de son père pour récupérer son nouvel appareil.

« Merci beaucoup Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Et la tournée continua. Robb eut les clés de la Mercedes familiale en récompense pour avoir passé son permis, Theon exulta de joie en voyant les trois jeux vidéos de combat que lui avait apporté celui qu'il appelait son oncle, Sansa manqua de pleurer d'émotion lorsqu'un tout nouveau portable atterrit entre ses mains, ne parlons pas d'Arya qui courut dans toute la pièce en recevant une nouvelle épée de collection et Catelyn reçut un de ces parfums raffinés dont elle raffolait. Puis vînt le tour de Snow.

« Et pour ce cher Jon, voyons voir ce qu'il me reste... » Il feignit de fouiller dans sa mallette avant de hausser des sourcils « ...oh mais ne serait-ce pas des places en loge pour... » Il extirpa deux tickets « ...la finale du championnat mondial de boxe se déroulant la semaine prochaine ? »

Et l'adolescent resta bouche bée de choc.

« Tu t'en es souvenu ? » souffla-t-il, médusé.

« Un peu que je m'en suis souvenu. Pour qui me prends-tu ? » répondit son père, provoquant le gigantesque et rare sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

Jon se leva alors, contourna la table et le serra dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup, Papa. »

Ned lui tapota le dos.

« C'est rien, fiston. Je suis content que ça te plaise. »

La soirée se prolongea, les festivités aussi, et tout le monde râla lorsque, passé minuit, Catelyn déclara qu'il était temps pour les enfants d'aller se coucher car ils avaient cours demain. Ses places de match soigneusement gardées dans sa poche, Jon monta les marches quatre à quatre pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Il fredonna sous la douche, esquissa quelques mouvements de boxe en enfilant sa panoplie de footing nocturne puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir et tomba nez à nez avec Ned.

« ...ça tombe bien, j'allais toquer. » se justifia ce-dernier. « Je te dérange ? »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout. Vas-y, entre. »

Il alluma la lumière de la chambre, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, et Ned vînt se placer devant la fenêtre entrouverte sur la nuit de Red Lake. Jon le rejoignit et tout deux restèrent là, à fixer la paysage.

« Alors, ce championnat, t'es content d'y aller ? »

« Je crois que c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait fait depuis longtemps. » répondit honnêtement Jon. « Merci encore. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu iras avec qui ? Un ami ? Une petite-amie ? » ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Je n'en ai pas. » avoua le garçon.

« Bah ! Ca viendra. Beau garçon comme tu es, elles tomberont toutes comme des mouches tôt ou tard. » Il fit craquer ses articulations. « Alors tu vas y aller avec un ami ? »

« En fait...j'avais plutôt pensé y aller avec toi. Si tu es disponible, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr que je suis disponible ! C'est dans sept jours, non ? Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je ne t'accompagne pas. » Il se tourna vers son fils en souriant. « Ce sera une belle journée. »

« J'en suis certain. »

Tout deux se remirent ensuite à leur contemplation de la vue nocturne et belle qu'offrait la fenêtre de la chambre. Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, Ned brisa le silence en demandant :

« Tout se passe bien, sinon ? »

Et Jon sut exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Son père savait que la réputation de Bâtard des Stark lui menait la vie dure et s'en voulait pour ça.

« A peu près. » répondit Jon ce qui était un assez grand euphémisme.

« Faut pas te laisser faire, hein ? »

« Jamais, Papa. »

* * *

« La finale du championnat mondial de boxe ? Mais c'est dément ! » s'exclama Samwell en apprenant la nouvelle le lendemain, alors que Jon et lui se dirigeaient vers le hall du lycée. « En gros, c'est comme si on m'amenait au plus grand salon de l'informatique du monde. »

« Ou du chocolat. Avec une réduction de 80% sur tous les stands. » ajouta Jon avec un petit rictus – il adorait le taquiner gentiment à propos de son poids.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins ne se séparent et Snow marcha alors jusqu'à l'aile où se trouvait sa classe. Il entra comme toujours tête baissée, s'isolant mentalement pour mieux supporter la journée, puis s'assit à sa place attitrée et commença à sortir ses affaires.

« Salut. »

Jon se stoppa dans son geste, tourna la tête au ralentis. Et elle était assise à côté de lui, ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds coulant sur ses épaules, ses yeux toujours aussi verts le détaillant du regard. Daenerys. Le coin de ses lèvres était incurvé en un début de sourire timide et elle avait une légère trace en-dessous de l'œil droit.

« Salut. » répondit alors Snow.

Il allait se pencher pour finir de sortir les stylos qui s'étaient éparpillés dans son sac lorsqu'il entendit encore :

« Merci beaucoup pour les devoirs. »

« Oh. C'est rien. » dit Jon d'un ton involontairement distant.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu méfiant, son mécanisme de défense se déclenchant par habitude. Même si quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

« Tu as dû tomber sur mon frère, à la porte. Il n'est pas très...aimable, par moment. Il faut l'excuser. »

« Ah, c'était ton frère ? » ne put s'empêcher de relever Jon avant de rajouter : « C'est pas grave. »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Mais, tout comme le jour de la rentrée, le brun sentit son regard se poser plusieurs fois sur lui au fil des cours. Et, à nouveau, il ressentit ce sentiment étrange et grisant qui l'avait pris lors de la rentrée scolaire. Le sentiment d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un. Et, à nouveau, il n'arriva plus à se concentrer. Les yeux fixés droits devant lui, il guettait chacun de ses mouvements. Tantôt elle rabattait ses cheveux sur une épaule, tantôt elle écrivait ce que le professeur à l'estrade disait, tantôt elle tournait légèrement la tête vers lui, tantôt elle jouait distraitement avec la fermeture de sa trousse, tantôt elle soupirait, tantôt elle lui lançait un rapide regard... Jon n'avait jamais été autant diverti pendant ses heures de classe.

Daenerys, quant à elle, nageait en plein blizzard. Du fait de son absence, elle ne comprenait rien à la moitié de ce que déblatéraient les profs et tentaient de garder la tête hors de l'eau en griffonnant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais c'était quasiment impossible. De un, les notions abordées lui étaient totalement étrangères, un peu comme si le cours se déroulait en Dothraki intensif. Et encore, s'il se déroulait en Dothraki, elle aurait pu au moins comprendre quelques mots étant donné qu'elle avait pris cette langue en option depuis la Seconde. Mais là, c'était le néant total. Les mots entraient par une oreille et sortaient par l'autre sans qu'elle ne parvienne à retenir ou comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et être assise à côté de celui que tout le monde nommait Le Bâtard ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, au contraire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil, priant pour qu'il ne la coince pas dans l'acte.

Ce garçon l'avait toujours plus ou moins effrayée. Toujours reclus dans son coin, une capuche sur la tête, le regard agressif, l'air sur la défensive. Il ne traînait qu'avec Samwell Tarly, un lycéen qui avait été dans la classe de Daenerys l'année dernière et avec lequel elle s'était bien entendue. C'est lui qui lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué pourquoi tout le monde le surnommait Le Bâtard en permanence. Et dès lors, elle avait posé un tout autre regard sur lui. La frayeur avait doucement laissé place à une certaine curiosité mélangée à de la sympathie, en dépit du comportement exécrable des autres élèves du lycée. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un sous cette carapace épaisse. Et c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regard à la dérobée. Elle voulait cerner le personnage à tout prix.

Mais il ne bougeait presque pas, c'était impressionnant. Les mains jointes sur la table, le regard cimenté au tableau, il gardait la même posture pendant toute l'heure de cours, ne prenant même pas de notes. A croire qu'il s'en était même arrêté de respirer. Il en se tourna vers elle qu'une seule fois. Lorsque le professeur nomma soudainement Daenerys pour répondre à la question qu'il posait.

« Eh bien, nous vous écoutons, Mlle Targaryen. Vos vacances anticipées vous ont coupé la langue ? » ricana l'enseignant de sciences en croisant des bras sur sa blouse.

Il y eut quelques rires étouffés et Daenerys sentit des yeux se braquer progressivement sur elle. Bon sang ce qu'elle _détestait_ ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la jugeaient tous, qu'ils la mettaient à nue. Voyaient-ils son hématome, d'ailleurs ? Avait-elle mis assez de fond de teint pour le cacher ? La blonde sentit alors les yeux de son voisin se poser sur elle et eut un frisson nerveux.

« Excusez-moi...pouvez-vous répéter la question...s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal-assurée.

« Ma question est très simple, Mlle Targaryen. Par quoi est déterminé l'âge de la croûte océanique et continentale ? »

Il pinça des lèvres avec mépris, clairement convaincu qu'une touriste comme elle ne pouvait comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Daenerys sentit sa bouche s'assécher sous le coup de l'angoisse. Punaise mais que devait-elle répondre ? ! Elle n'avait même pas vu le chapitre dont il parlait !

C'est alors elle entendit un chuchotement à côté d'elle. Il se répéta par deux fois et Daenerys dut lancer un regard en biais à son voisin pour comprendre que ce-dernier lui soufflait la réponse. Et lorsqu'il la chuchota pour la troisième fois, la blonde put articuler à voix haute :

« Par...par datation...radiométrique ?»

Le professeur haussa des sourcils, sincèrement surpris qu'elle réponde juste. Puis il s'en retourna à son cours sans rien lui dire d'autre. Daenerys souffla sur sa chaise. Elle n'était pas passée loin de la guillotine. Se tournant vers son sauveur pour le remercier, elle vit qu'il avait à nouveau adopté sa posture initiale, figé comme une statue, indifférent à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. A croire que ce n'était pas la même personne qui venait de l'aider.

Et pourtant, ça l'était. Jon ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ne voyait aucune réelle raison pouvant justifier son action. Il l'avait juste fait, c'est tout. De plus, il connaissait 90% du temps les réponses aux questions que posaient les professeurs mais ne se faisant jamais interroger, il ne pouvait les dire. Il avait au moins pu répondre par procuration, cette fois-ci. Surtout que la question traitait d'un thème qu'ils venaient de commencer pas plus tôt qu'il y a trois jours. Comment Daenerys aurait-elle pu savoir quoi que ce soit ? Elle avait semblé si paniquée d'un seul coup que Jon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de le besoin de la sortir de là. Eh bien il l'avait, au final, sa raison.

Ce fut par ce cours que se termina la journée de classe. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, un brouhaha de chaises et de sacs fermés emplit la salle, couvrant la voix du professeur qui tentait de donner les devoirs en vitesse. Comme lors du premier jour de Terminale, Jon prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, espionnant toujours les faits et gestes de sa voisine. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'il sortait à chaque fois très peu d'affaires, ce qui rendait la lenteur de ses mouvements un peu ridicule. L'autre inconvénient était que la blonde à sa gauche faisait apparemment la même chose. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour en avoir le coeur net et croisa ses iris vert émeraude du premier coup.

« Merci au fait pour tout à l'heure. » lui dit-elle.

Jon ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche comme si elle voulait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Baissant la tête sur ce qu'il lui restait d'affaires, la blonde fourra le tout pèle-mêle dans son sac puis s'éclipsa.

* * *

C'était devenu comme un réflexe pour Jon. Dès qu'il pénétrait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ses yeux scannaient la foule à la recherche de sa voisine. Il ne prêtait qu'une oreille à ce que disait Sam à côté de lui, passant au peigne fin chaque élève les dépassant dans le couloir. Et lorsqu'il la voyait déjà assise au bureau qu'ils occupaient, c'était comme si quelque chose en lui se débloquait. Il soufflait intérieurement. Il n'expliquait pas ce soulagement – ou, du moins, ne voulait pas se l'expliquer – et gardait bien évidemment la figure la plus impassible possible lorsqu'il était à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, en dehors du « salut » du matin, les deux ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Mais Jon captait toujours son regard.

De son côté, Daenerys semblait s'enfoncer dans du sable mouvant au fil des jours. Les cours s'égrenant n'étaient que du charabia pour elle et elle passait chaque soir à plancher sur l'énorme paquet de feuilles que lui avait amené Jon – elle avait enfin fini par savoir son prénom – mais cela ne l'aidait pas à sortir du gouffre. Il y avait trop de choses à revoir en même temps. Cela commençait à devenir une véritable source d'angoisse pour elle. Chaque fois qu'un professeur débarquait dans la classe, elle croisait des doigts pour qu'il ne leur colle pas une interrogation surprise orale ou écrite. A la moindre mauvaise note, elle se faisait littéralement détruire par son frère.

Elle avait cependant notifié que Jon était assez fort en classe. Même très fort. Ce qui était hallucinant vu le peu de notes qu'il prenait et son éternelle non-participation au cours. Mais souvent, lorsque l'enseignant distribuait un exercice à faire ou corrigeait un devoir, Daenerys remarquait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule réponse de fausse. Et encore, c'était peut-être une erreur d'étourderie. C'est ainsi que germa une idée en elle. C'était assez désespérée mais, au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus le choix. Peut-être allait-il dire non. Tant pis. Elle aurait au moins essayé. La blonde prit ainsi son courage à deux mains le quatrième jour de son retour au lycée puis se jeta à l'eau :

« Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? »

Le brun qui était sur le point de mettre son sac sur son épaule la dévisagea comme si elle venait de lui demander de faire le moonwalk. Depuis quand lui demandait-on de l'aide, ici ? Décidément, cette fille brisait toutes les règles pré-établies ! Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Daenerys continua tout de même :

« J'ai quelques petites lacunes en cours et je...en fait, je n'y comprends absolument rien. C'est catastrophique. Et j'ai essayé de travailler sur la pochette de devoir que tu m'as apporté mais il y a au moins mille feuilles et je ne m'y retrouve pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à, je sais pas, me remettre à niveau ? Si ce ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Etant donné que...enfin, tu as l'air d'être super fort donc...mais tu peux me dire non, je comprendrai parfaitement ! C'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on m'aide, c'est tout. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus suppliante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Si Jon avait halluciné précédemment, il faillit tomber à la renverse à présent. Elle lui demandait de la remettre à niveau ? A _lui_ ? Lui le _Bâtard_ ? Il devait y avoir une erreur sur la personne.

« Tu me demandes ça à moi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de spécifier et cela devait être la plus longue phrase qu'il lui ait dite.

« Oui...pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? »

Jon haussa des sourcils. Jouait-elle à l'ignorante ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'il était la paria du lycée tout entier ? De la ville ? Vivait-elle sur une autre planète ? Il espérait que ce soit le cas car son innocence était rafraîchissante.

« Quand ? » finit-il par demander.

Et il ne s'attendit pas à voir le sourire qui illumina son visage la seconde suivante. Des lèvres roses pulpeuses s'étirant de part et d'autre, laissant entrevoir une rangée de dents blanches. Jon manqua d'être hypnotisé par ce spectacle.

« Hum, je sais pas...quel jour te conviendrait ? »

Le brun haussa des épaules.

« Tous. »

« Oh, ok, parfait ! Dans ce cas...disons demain ? Demain soir et...non, peut-être pas le soir. » se ravisa-t-elle – Vyseris allait se douter de quelque chose si elle rentrait plus tard que prévu. « A la coupure de midi, tu pourras ? »

Jon opina, ce qui provoqua un plus grand sourire chez Daenerys.

« Parfait ! Faisons comme ça dans ce cas. » Elle percha son sac sur son épaule. « Merci beaucoup. »

Il la regarda gagner la porte de la classe qui se vidait puis disparaître.

Pouvait-on dire qu'il flottait dans un nuage en rentrant chez lui ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'il se sentait léger, mais léger... Il se surprit même à sourire stupidement sur le trajet du retour. Arrivé à la maison, l'adolescent monta les marches des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre et jeta son sac sur le lit. Avant de remarquer qu'une petite feuille pliée l'attendait sur le bureau, « _Jon _» écrit dessus. Le brun fronça des sourcils et se dirigea vers l'endroit en question pour déplier le papier. Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes écrites précipitamment du début jusqu'à la fin puis restèrent à fixer le sol. Il froissa lentement le message mais l'envoya avec violence dans sa corbeille à papier. Puis il se jeta sur le lit en soupirant, ses mains couvrant son visage.

_Putain_.

Son père était reparti.

* * *

**Yo ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaît :) Qu'elle en a valu l'attente, du moins.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! **

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Heloïse :** Coucou copine (tu noteras la bête d'allitération en ''c''). Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Pour ce qui est de Jon le mal-aimé, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas totalement détesté de tout le monde étant donné que quelques membres de sa famille (Robb, Arya, Ned, peut-être Sansa) l'estiment. Mais en-dehors d'eux, il n'est pas très apprécié...peut-être que je n'ai fait qu'accentuer ce côté là. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

.

**Piitch :** Les fans de Lana Del Rey sont mes amis alors tu es mon amie. Je suis très contente que tu sois sortie de ton anonymat, en tout cas ! C'est vrai que ce n'est jamais très agréable pour un auteur de se faire lire par des lecteurs qui ne donnent pas leurs impressions donc ça me fait plaisir de connaître les tiennes ! Puis pour toute ton avalanche de compliments...que puis-je te dire, sinon merci ? :D Je suis très heureuse que mes UA plaisent car fut un temps où la moitié des utilisateurs de ce site détestaient ce style d'histoire. J'espère avoir inversé la tendance ! Encore une fois, merci. Tout ce que tu me dis m'encourage énormément.

.

**Dafny : **Ouf ! Je suis rassurée, dans ce cas. Pour ce qui est des amies de Daenerys, bien qu'elles soient tout le temps ensemble, il y a quand même une certaine distance entre elles...mais tout sera abordé plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas ;) Pour Daenerys et Jorah, les relations ne seront pas les mêmes que dans le livre. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.


	4. Absence

.

~ _Danny The Dog – Massive Attack ~_

.

Jon serra le scratch de son gant au maximum, bougea ses poignets puis ramena ses avant-bras en arrière, ses poings crispés et prêts à frapper. Devant lui, son coach ajustait le punching-ball de sorte à ce qu'il soit bien placé devant l'adolescent. Il lui fit ensuite un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer de commencer. Et Jon frappa. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Chaque coup plus fort que le précédent.

« Bien. Très bien. » commentait Jeor à côté de lui.

Mais Jon n'entendait sa voix qu'en sourdine. La seule chose à laquelle son ouïe prenait attention était le bruit de ses poings s'écrasant avec de plus en plus de violence contre le sac de sable.

_Parti. Il est parti._

Sa main droite donna alors un coup magistral dans le punching-ball qui vacilla. Cela ne sembla pas calmer outre-mesure le brun qui revînt une nouvelle fois à la charge avec plus de force encore.

_Il avait promis de venir avec moi au tournois. Et il est parti._

Ses gestes étaient déchaînés. Son énergie trouvait sa source dans son agressivité, son agressivité trouvait sa source dans sa tristesse. Et il s'attaquait toujours au grand sac vertical sans aucune pitié, déchargeant toute la déception qui coulait dans ses veines à chaque assaut.

_Il a dit qu'il viendrait. Il a même dit que ce serait une belle journée. Il l'a dit. Et il est parti_.

Son champs de vision était embué et il ne voyait plus qu'un grand trait rouge flou à la place du punching-ball. Mais ses poings ne fatiguaient pas. Ils ne fatiguaient jamais. Il fallait qu'il frappe. Il fallait qu'il se débarasse de toutes ces ondes négatives qui vibraient dans son corps, qu'il les mette KO.

« Eh ben dis-donc ! T'étais en grande forme, toi, aujourd'hui ! » le félicita d'une claque dans le dos Jeor lorsqu'ils eurent fini l'entraînement.

Au contraire, Jon ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable.

* * *

Daenerys attacha ses cheveux en un chignon soigné sur le haut de son crane puis entra dans l'étroite cabine de douche et tourna le robinet. Le pommeau de douche cracha presqu'immédiatement un jet d'eau brûlant qui fit rougir sa peau pâle. Loin de sursauter, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et colla son front contre la paroi floutée de l'habitacle. Elle lava son corps, puis ses cheveux, paressa quelques secondes sous le jet puis finit par sortir et enroula une serviette autour de son corps.

De retour dans sa chambre, la blonde sécha ses cheveux puis les tressa de ces jolies nattes dont elle avait le secret. Pour aujourd'hui, ce fut de multiples petites tresses à quatre mèches de part et d'autre de son crâne se réunissant en une seule et même natte vers la fin. Rapprochant sa tête du miroir de la coiffeuse, elle appuya son index en-dessous de l'œil qui avait autrefois été bleuté d'un hématome et regarda si cela servait de mettre encore de la poudre pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait encore une petite marque brune que l'on aurait pu prendre pour une cerne creusée ou un grain de beauté. Pas de quoi ameuter les foules. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas prendre de risques, la jeune fille opta pour une fine couche de fond de teint pour unifier sa peau. Juste au cas où.

Chemise, jean et ballerines plus tard, elle était fin prête pour descendre manger. Viserys était déjà dans la cuisine, son habituel verre de vin du matin devant lui, le journal dans les mains. Il leva distraitement la tête lorsque sa soeur passa le seuil de la porte puis passa en revue ses vêtements avant même de la saluer.

Daenerys avala en quatrième vitesse son petit-déjeuner plus pour sortir le plus rapidement possible qu'à cause de l'heure. Depuis l'épisode des devoirs livrés à domicile, Viserys se comportait comme un chien de garde avec elle, la fliquant comme s'il pouvait déceler une ADN masculine sur son épiderme à l'œil nu. Et c'était assez oppressant. Comme toujours, l'adolescente ne put respirer que lorsqu'elle posa un premier pied dehors. Elle chassa quelques mèches de cheveux de son épaule pour percher la lanière de son sac dessus puis marcha en direction de l'arrêt de bus où ses amies l'attendaient.

« Punaise mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour te faire ces coiffures ? » soupira Jhiqui en tâtant les tresses que s'étaient faites Daenerys. « Elles sont juste magnifiques ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont à tomber. » acquiesça Irri à côté d'elle. « Tu nous apprendras à en faire, un jour ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » consentit la blonde en souriant.

« Les filles, j'ai acheté un nouveau sac hier. Vous le trouvez comment ? » intervînt soudainement Doreah en secouant son sac à main en cuir marron foncé devant le nez des trois autres adolescentes.

Irri et Jhiqui se désintéressèrent alors de la chevelure blanche de Daenerys pour noyer la chef de groupe de compliments. Car c'était toujours comme ça. Chaque fois que Doreah n'avait plus le monopole de la conversation, il fallait qu'elle recentre l'attention sur elle dans les secondes qui suivaient. Que tout revienne à la normale. Ainsi, les quatre filles attendirent le bus en discutant de la garde-robe de Doreah puis entrèrent dans l'autocar en déblatérant sur la future coupe de cheveux de Doreah puis s'assirent à leur place habituelle en débattant sur le futur petit-ami de Doreah.

Lorsque le véhicule amorça une montée, Daenerys jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et tomba sur la maison des Stark. La maison de Jon Snow. Ses yeux verts détaillèrent la bâtisse en pierre à moitié cachée par de grands arbres et un colossal portail en fer forgé. Du peu qu'elle pouvait en entrevoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point cette demeure semblait immense. Combien de mètre carré devait faire ce château ? Et combien étaient-ils à vivre ici ? Une vingtaine ? Trentaine ? Dans quelle aile Jon logeait-il ? Depuis que le brun était assis à côté d'elle en cours, sa curiosité pour lui ne s'était qu'accrue.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, ne devait-il pas lui donner des cours à la coupure du midi d'aujourd'hui ? Daenerys ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait d'apporter toute sa pochette de feuilles. Peut-être ne voulait-il aborder qu'une matière à la fois et non pas tout d'un seul coup. Mais elle s'était dit qu'en amenant toute la paperasse qu'elle était censée réviser ils pourraient faire un tour d'horizon des notions nouvelles pour ensuite ne les aborder que petit à petit...bon. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à attendre le déjeuner pour voir comment tout ceci s'orchestrerait.

C'est avec cette pensée que la blonde passa le pas de la porte de la classe et marcha jusqu'à sa table...pour la trouver vide. Étrange car, la plupart du temps, son voisin était toujours celui qui s'y asseyait le premier. Daenerys posa son sac à terre et tira son tabouret tandis que ses camarades tout autour d'elle s'installaient dans la cacophonie la plus bruyante. Peut-être était-il légèrement en retard. Hypothèse qui tomba à l'eau lorsque les deux sonneries eurent retentit et que le professeur prit place sur l'estrade sans que Jon ne se pointe.

Le cours fut un calvaire de bout en bout. A commencer par la voix mortuaire et désintéressée de l'instituteur qui semblait répéter son cours comme un zombie, en passant par la multitude de termes étrangers à Daenerys qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres, sans parler du fait qu'elle se fit à nouveau interroger et qu'elle n'eut personne pour lui souffler la réponse, cette fois-ci. Le cours suivant s'enchaîna, puis l'autre encore. Et toujours pas de Jon Snow.

L'adolescente était étonnée que personne ne le spécifie. Pourtant, lorsqu'un autre élève était absent, près de quatre personnes prévenaient le professeur en début de cours. Mais là...rien. Tout le monde semblait se ficher éperdument que le brun manque à l'appel. Les seules personnes s'en étant rendues comptes au bout de trois heures de cours étaient les deux garçons du rang devant celui de Daenerys. Mais en les entendant ricaner, la blonde aurait même préféré qu'ils ne se soient jamais retournés.

« Eh, regarde, Le Bâtard a séché. » avait sifflé le garçon de gauche en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin.

« Il se croit vraiment tout permis, ce salaud. »

« Bah ! Moins je vois sa gueule, mieux je me porte de toutes les façons. »

« Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi. Je paris que sa mère s'est cassée parce qu'elle ne pouvait même plus voir sa tronche en photo. »

Daenerys était tout bonnement écœurée. Et elle le fit savoir en détournant brusquement la tête lorsque l'auteur de cette phrase pleine de finesse lui adressa un sourire moqueur de connivence. Comment pouvaient-ils se complaire encore et encore dans une telle méchanceté ? N'en avaient-ils pas marre ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas changer de disque et se trouver un nouveau bouc-émissaire ? Il fallait croire que non et c'était bien pathétique.

De plus, Daenerys était persuadée que son voisin ne séchait pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu rater un seul cours depuis le début de l'année ; pourquoi commencerait-il aujourd'hui ? Surtout qu'il savait qu'ils avaient un séance de révision entre midi et deux. Non, l'adolescente pensait plutôt que Jon était malade. Le temps commençait peu à peu à se rafraîchir donc il n'était pas exclu qu'il ait attrapé un rhume qui l'ait cloué au lit ce matin. Viserys avait eu ça un jour et l'avait obligée à s'occuper du service toute seule pendant toute la journée. Ca avait été horrible.

Ou peut-être s'était-il fait mal quelque part et ne pouvait plus se déplacer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'était une autre hypothèse aussi. Daenerys espérait cependant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave car...

« Danny ? » claqua des doigts Doreah devant les yeux de son amie. « Tu redescends sur Terre ? »

Daenerys sursauta légèrement et reprit ses esprits. La bande se trouvait actuellement à la table près des portes de la cafétéria. La chef de groupe choisissait toujours ces places car la table des garçons restait dans son angle de vue.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as depuis ce matin ? T'es tout le temps dans la Lune. Y'a un souci ? »

Daenerys savait qu'elle ne posait pas cette question par réel intérêt pour sa personne mais simplement pour lui spécifier qu'elle n'écoutait pas un mot des paroles précieuses que Doreah déblatérait.

« Non, c'est juste le restau... » mentit Daenerys en faisant un geste évasif de la main.

« Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser après. Là, il s'agit de cibler mon futur cavalier pour le Bal de Noël. »

« Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour s'en occuper ? » lui fit remarquer Jhiqui.

« Oui, c'est vrai, on est encore en septembre après tout. » acquiesça Irri.

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour planifier ce genre de chose. » répondit la brune avant de prendre un air conspirateur. « Alors ? Vous pensez quoi du petit blond là-bas ? Pas mal, hein ? »

« Carrément. » répondirent en choeur les deux autres brunes de la table.

« _Danny_. » la rappela de nouveau à l'ordre Doreah.

« Hein ? » émergea la jeune fille. « Ah, euh, oui, il est mignon. » s'empressa-t-elle de bredouiller sans même avoir pris la peine de regarder le garçon en question.

« Dis-donc, si ce que je dis t'emmerde, tu peux tout aussi bien te tirer de cette table. »

Et Daenerys aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour _se tirer_. Elle aurait pu. Car elle commençait effectivement à se désintéresser des sujets de conversation répétitifs de Doreah. Mais le courage lui manqua. Alors elle ne se contenta que de baisser légèrement la tête et marmonner :

« Excuse-moi. »

Doreah lui lança un dernier regard d'avertissement muet puis s'en retourna à son observation de la gente masculine.

Ce ne fut qu'à la reprise des cours que Daenerys put s'autoriser à replonger dans ses pensées. Abandonnant la prof de mathématiques à ses algèbres poussés, elle appuya son menton contre le creux de sa paume et fixa le paysage de fin d'après-midi par la vitre. Leur classe se situant au troisième étage du bâtiment scolaire de l'aile ouest, la vue offerte balayait en hauteur une grande partie de la ville. Ainsi, l'adolescente pouvait entrevoir au loin la Grande Avenue principale du centre-ville sur laquelle se situait le Stormborn puis, plus loin, les toits identiques des quartiers résidentiels parsemés de quelques petites touches de verdure. Enfin , tout au bout, le Lac Rouge.

Un grand ovale à moitié bordé par les bois et entouré par un champ d'herbe verte sur laquelle quelques promeneurs profitaient des derniers rayons de la journée ainsi que de la saison. Le Lac avait été autrefois au bas d'une colline et était de ce fait à un niveau plus bas que le reste de la ville. Un observatoire le surplombait et donnait une belle vue en hauteur, un petit dôme en bois équipé d'une table et de bancs permettant aux passants de s'y installer et de profiter du spectacle. De part et d'autre de l'observatoire se trouvaient des marches en pierres menant au Lac Rouge.

Daenerys ne s'y était rendu que très peu de fois et ne s'y était jamais attardée trop longtemps. Une erreur peut-être car de loin, le soleil déclinant se reflétant sur l'étendue d'eau limpide, l'endroit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi plaisant. Elle laissa échapper un sourire en inclinant la tête. Et ça la prit à nouveau aux tripes, cette envie de partir, de fuir, de s'évader. Elle s'enfuirait du lycée, des notes, des cours, de Doreah, de Viserys, du restaurant, des contrainte et elle courrait dans la rue, se débarrasserait de son sac, dévalerait les marches jusqu'au Lac et s'allongerait sur l'herbe, laissant les rayons lui caresser le visage et observant comme ils faisaient scintiller la surface de l'eau. Et elle resterait là sans bouger, laissant la tombée de la nuit la surprendre. Peut-être même s'endormirait-elle là-bas.

La sonnerie de fin de cours vînt mettre un terme brusque à ses rêveries et la blonde sursauta.

« ...finirait cet exercice pour demain et vous en profiterez pour commencer le second ! » tentait de se faire entendre la prof tout en secouant un polycopié que Daenerys n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Comme émergeant en Terre inconnue, la jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle et vit ses voisins de cours ranger leurs affaires en bavardant, tirer bruyamment leurs chaises et se bousculer presque pour partir. Ah, c'était déjà la fin de la journée ? Toujours un peu dans la Lune, Daenerys glissa ses propres affaires dans son sac et se leva. Elle contourna la place que Jon n'avait pas occupé de la journée et quitta elle aussi la classe. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre les filles devant l'école pour la simple raison qu'elles terminaient toutes plus tard. Et puis, de toutes les manières, la jeune fille ne voulait pas trop cheminer avec elle aujourd'hui si c'était pour parler garçons, Bal, maquillage ou Dieu-sait-quoi. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elles n'avaient jamais eu de conversations instructives ou intimes toutes les quatre – à part lorsque Doreah relatait ses histoires d'un soir sulfureuses où elles avaient droit à toutes sortes de détails intimes, pour le coup.

Daenerys emprunta donc le bus qui la fit descendre à quelques pas seulement du Stormborn et elle trouva les habitués du bar déjà attablés et ivres, pour ne rien changer. La blonde les salua d'un mouvement de tête et s'engouffra en cuisine pour poser ses affaires et se changer. Elle croisa son frère qui revenait de la cave, un pack de bières dans les bras. Le jeune homme les posa sur le plan de travail puis attrapa le manche de la serpillière et le lui tendit.

« Y'a un des soûlards du comptoir qui a dégobillé près de la table sept. Faut aller nettoyer. » lui dit-il avant de lui faire signe d'aller en salle.

Daenerys hocha promptement la tête et alla chercher le balai. _Et c'est parti pour quatre heures de service_, se dit-elle en regagnant la pièce principale pour effectuer sa tâche.

Les quatre heures se doublèrent rapidement. L'adolescente était rentrée au restaurant dans les coups de quinze heures et eut l'autorisation d'en sortir à seulement minuit moins le quart. Elle regagna la cuisine en traînant des pieds, attrapa le sac d'école qu'elle y avait laissé et traversa la cour intérieure baignée dans la nuit pour gagner l'appartement d'en face. Monter les escaliers fut une épreuve, prendre sa douche en fut une autre mais elle eut sa récompense en se jetant dans son lit, à presqu'une heure du matin. Par réflexe, ses doigts vinrent jouer avec le petit dragon qui pendillait sur sa chaîne et ornait son cou tandis que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

Le réveil fut rude.

Et comme pour ne pas aider la blonde à se lever du bon pied, la pluie diluvienne du dehors vînt ajouter à la rudesse de ce réveil. Daenerys effectua tant bien que mal sa routine matinale et décida de se vêtir au gré de son humeur ; col roulé noir, jean noir, bottes noires. Le courage et l'énergie lui manquant, elle ne se contenta que de tresses lambda pour aujourd'hui et descendit les escaliers pour manger. Sans surprise, son frère était déjà à son poste, verre d'alcool sur la table, journal dans les mains, yeux passant en revue ses habits.

« Ce n'était pas le col-roulé de Maman, ça ? »

Et, d'un seul coup, Daenerys se sentit parfaitement réveillée. Elle hocha craintivement la tête.

« Et tu comptes le mettre pour aller en cours ? »

« Je...il fait froid, donc c'est... »

« Et alors ? Tu vas te changer. »

La blonde se tut et obtempéra. Ce fut avec un autre col-roulé qu'elle se présenta, quelques minutes plus tard, et qu'elle courut jusqu'à la station de bus. Le trajet aux côtés de ses copines lui apprit que Doreah avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur un élève de la Terminale 4 comme cavalier pour le Bal de Noël et la jeune Targaryen n'oublia pas de s'enthousiasmer à l'entente de cette nouvelle pour ne pas s'attirer à nouveau les réprimandes de la brune. Arrivées dans le hall du lycée, les quatre filles se séparèrent pour suivre leurs cours respectifs et Daenerys rejoignit sa classe. Toujours pas de Jon Snow. Peut-être était-il vraiment malade, en fin de compte. La blonde sortit ses affaires de son sac et coinça la lanière sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit le présupposé malade passer le pas de la porte, sa capuche sur la tête, ses mains dans la poche de son sweat, l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante. Plus massacrante que d'habitude.

Il gagna sa place sans prêter une seule attention à sa voisine, tira brusquement son tabouret, lâcha son sac sur le carrelage et adopta sa posture favorite. Les avant-bras sur la table, les yeux rivés sur le tableau sans ciller une seule fois. Daenerys se racla timidement la gorge.

« Salut. » lui dit-elle.

Aucune réaction de sa part. La blonde s'humecta les lèvres nerveusement. Bon. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu.

« Tu, hum, tu étais malade hier ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » siffla Jon glacialement sans daigner tourner la tête vers elle.

Daenerys se prit la remarque de plein fouet et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Venait-il juste de lui dire... lui avait-il vraiment demandé... wow. La blonde en avait la mâchoire décrochée. Elle déglutit et croisa ses mains tremblantes sous la table. Et elle ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute la journée.

Ce qui arrangeait Jon car il ne voulait être emmerdé par personne. _Personne_. Il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler, sinon. Ca partirait d'un coup, sans même qu'il ne prémédite quoi que ce soit, et il y aurait encore des plaintes. Depuis deux jours, il était une telle usine à agressivité que son coach de boxe en aurait pleuré de joie. Le jour suivant l'annonce du départ de son père, il s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre pour n'en sortir que le lendemain matin. Tous les habitants de la maison avait eu assez d'intelligence pour le laisser broyer du noir en paix et quelqu'un avait même laissé un plat de nourriture devant sa porte. Arya, sans doute, ou peut-être Robb. Jon doutait fortement que cette initiative ait pu venir de sa belle-mère. Et peut-être que le reste du lycée eut cette intelligence car, fait rare, le brun n'eut droit à aucune remarque désobligeante durant toute la journée. Cela réussit à diminuer légèrement sa mauvaise humeur.

A peine l'alarme retentit-elle que Jon logea ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour s'octroyer sa dose de death metal. Tout en sélectionnant sa chanson, il vit vaguement sa voisine de classe partir d'un pas rapide mais ne s'en soucia pas une seule seconde. Le brun attrapa son sac à bandoulière, le percha sur son épaule et se mit en route pour la maison. Maison qu'il trouva vide, à son grand soulagement. Même s'il restait le plus souvent en quarantaine dans sa chambre, il adorait se savoir tout seul dans cette grande forteresse. Cela lui évitait de craindre de tomber sur Catelyn en allant aux toilettes ou en descendant à la cuisine, par exemple. L'adolescent grimpa donc les marches d'escaliers jusqu'à ses appartements et lança son sac sur son lit avant de s'y allonger lui aussi. Il croisa des mains sur son torse et fixa le plafond qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que la lumière du jour éclairant la pièce s'amenuisait. Les sons gutturaux que crachaient ses écouteurs ne lui permirent pas d'entendre Arya toquer à sa chambre mais il entrevit le mouvement de la porte s'ouvrant lentement.

« Je te dérange pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle prudemment après qu'il eut ôté un de ses écouteurs.

Jon haussa des épaules puis la désigna du menton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Arya sortit alors un magazine de derrière son dos et le lui planta sous le nez. Une gigantesque épée comportant des gravures sur la lame s'étalait sur la double-page. Le brun regarda l'arme puis le sourire suppliant de sa petite sœur. Il secoua la tête, dépassé.

« Combien ? »

La petite brune fit un geste approximatif.

« Oh, trois fois rien, tu sais. Juste quatre-vingt d... »

« _Quoi_ ? » suffoqua Jon. « Et c'est ça que tu appelles ''trois fois rien'' ? ! »

« Mais s'il te plaît, Jon ! Elle est magnifique ! Et ils ont cassé le prix ! »

« Hors de question. »

« Allez... »

« Tu peux toujours courir. »

« S'il te plaît, Jon... »

« Non. »

« Je t'en supplies ! » le pria Arya d'une voix agonisante. « Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pendant un mois ! »

Jon ricana.

« Parce que tu crois qu'un mois serait suffisant ? Le seuil minimum serait de un an. Au moins. »

« Deux ans ! » proposa la jeune fille en s'agenouillant devant lui, les mains jointes.

Jon lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Deux ans, vraiment ? »

« Promis. Juré. »

Le brun feignit de réfléchir quelques secondes puis soupira.

« Bon. Je te passe ving balles dans la semaine pour commencer et... »

« Oh, merci, merci, merci, merci, _merci_ ! » lui sauta dans les bras Arya.

« Ok...Arya...tu m'étrangles, là ! »

La brune se redressa, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, et quitta la pièce en sautillant. Pour revenir un quart d'heure plus tard avec une tête d'enterrement.

« Non. » répondit d'avance Jon avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. « Tu as déjà réussi à m'extorquer assez d'argent comme ça. »

Arya poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et secoua le cahier qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« C'est pour mes devoirs, cette fois-ci.. » Elle vînt élire domicile sur le lit de son grand-frère et désigna le haut de la première page. « Je n'y comprends absolument rien. C'est catastrophique. »

Jon redressa brusquement la tête avec une impression de déjà vu. _Je n'y comprends absolument rien. C'est catastrophique._ Ces mots, cette intonation dépitée...c'était comme si quelqu'un avait déjà prononcé ces phrases avant. Quant à savoir qui..?

Et soudain, ça lui revînt. Daenerys. Avant-hier. Les cours du midi. Jon abattit sa paume de main contre son front. Il avait été tellement mal à cause du départ de son père que son esprit avait fait abstraction de toutes autres choses. Les révisions qu'il avait promis à sa voisine était en effet le dernier détail que sa mémoire aurait pu se remémorer lorsqu'il ruminait dans sa chambre. Ce qui expliquait...oh, bon sang. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle lui avait demandé s'il avait été malade la veille. Elle l'avait _attendu_. Et lui, encore dans sa phase de fureur, n'avait trouvé rien de mieux à lui répondre que d'aller se faire foutre.

« Oh, punaise. »

Le brun se leva d'un bond pour faire les cent pas, sa main toujours cimenté à son front.

« Quel con. Mais quel _con_ ! »

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rappelé ? Pourtant, lorsqu'il était rentré de cours, le jour où le rendez-vous avait été pris, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait pu oublier cet engagement ? Qu'il ait pu la rembarrer aussi froidement alors qu'elle ne faisait que s'informer ? Il y avait de ces fois où il se demandait si son cerveau était en état de marche.

Il fallait qu'il aille s'excuser. Maintenant.

Après avoir lancé une excuse vaseuse à sa petite sœur, Jon attrapa son blouson et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au perron. Capuche rabattue, mains dans les poches, musique dans les oreilles. Ses pieds le guidèrent rapidement jusqu'au centre-ville et il s'arrêta devant le Stormborn, à l'exacte place où il s'était trouvé, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait apporté la pochette de devoirs à Daenerys. A la différence que le restaurant était cette fois-ci ouvert et tournait à pleins régimes. Jon scruta les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur et reconnut le blond antipathique qui lui avait ouvert la porte, la fois dernière. Mais pas de trace de sa voisine. Son voisin de cours en conclut donc qu'elle devait se trouver chez elle.

Il traversa alors la rue et s'engagea pour la seconde fois dans le passage menant à l'arrière-cour du restaurant. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il leva la main pour toquer mais son geste se suspendit. Peut-être allait-il tomber sur un autre membre de la famille Targaryen qui le traiterait d'une manière toute aussi amicale que celui qui travaillait en ce moment dans le bar d'à côté. Jon décida d'entrer en contact avec Daenerys d'une autre manière, plus directe. Il recula donc de quelques pas et regarda les fenêtres du haut pour enfin s'attarder sur celle tout à droite. Habillée d'un rideau de dentelle, cette vitre fermée avait été celle où Jon avait entraperçu une silhouette l'espionner lorsqu'il était venu. Peut-être était-ce celle de Daenerys, peut-être que non.

Se prêtant au risque, le jeune Snow attrapa un petit caillou par terre et le lança en direction de la fenêtre mais le projectile rata sa cible. L'adolescent réitéra alors avec une autre pierre et mit plus de force dans son jet. L'objet atteignit sa cible mais, lorsque Jon attendit quelques secondes, il n'obtînt aucune réponse. Il réessaya alors une dernière fois en choisissant un caillou un peu plus gros et le lança. Les yeux rivés sur la vitre fermée, le jeune homme patienta avant de se rendre à l'évidence au bout d'une minute. Elle n'était pas là. Replongeant les mains dans ses poches, il fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'entrée du passage dallé.

Quand soudain, le bruit d'une fenêtre ouverte le fit s'arrêter dans sa marche. Il pivota lentement sur ses talons et redressa la tête. Daenerys venait d'apparaître et, les mains posées sur le rebord, regardait qui pouvait bien s'amuser à lancer des choses contre sa vitre. Ses yeux émeraude se posèrent alors sur Jon et sa figure se décomposa.

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore savoir vos avis. Et je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à publier mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'organiser avec toutes mes autres fanfics. Dans tous les cas, j'espère vraiment que Lonely Souls continuera à vous plaire.**

**Pour l'observatoire du Lac Rouge, il est inspiré de celui de la Vue Chinoise à Rio de Janeiro.**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

.

**Rar :**

**Triskel : **Je suis contente que tu aimes cet UA. Pour ce qui est des Lannister, je vais trouver un endroit où les caser, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de personnages que je ne pouvais pas tous les mettre en scène dès le début, il faut juste que je trouve l'instant et l'occasion propice. Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Kimninou :** Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour les fautes, j'en fais aussi ;) Pour ce qui est de Mr Snow, il est protecteur envers Bran tout d'abord parce que c'est le rôle d'un frère puis, oui, parce qu'il est handicapé et qu'il se sent responsable de lui. Et pour ce qui est de la relation entre Jon et ses demi-soeur, disons qu'il est plutôt distant voir même très distant avec Sansa mais que c'est tout l'inverse avec Arya envers qui il se sent également responsable. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas ! Et je suis contente que cette fic ait suscité ton enthousiasme :)

.

**Sleeping Beauty :** Hey ! Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews postées sur mes autres fanfics et qui m'ont fait très plaisir :) Ensuite, je suis contente que Lonely Souls te plaise également. Il est vrai que Jon est rapidement obsédé par Danny mais le fait est qu'elle est pratiquement l'une des seules personnes le considérant comme un être humain à part entière, indépendamment de ses origines bâtardes. Je ne sais pas si ça suffit à justifier son obsession... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu en tout cas !

.

**Guest : **Ohhhh nous avons une fan de Kaamelott ! Je suis une droguée finie de cette série alors il y a une bonne série d'expressions qu'ils y utilisent que je dois également employer. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également :)

.

**Lilo :** Mais oui, je ne vais pas l'abandonner...du moins, je ne pense pas l'abandonner ;)

.

**Lokki :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Drogo sera vite rangé dans un placard. Je suis moi même une fanatique de ce couple et ce sera difficile de continuer ce pairing s'il rôde dans les parages, haha ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! :)

.

**Piitch :** Hey ! Je suis contente que la retranscription des personnages soit fidèle à tes yeux car j'ai toujours peur de me planter sur ce plan là. Contente également que le chapitre dernier t'ait plu ; est-ce la même chose avec celui-ci ? J'espère ;)

.

**Je vais répondre aux reviews enregistrées dès que j'en aurai le temps, sans fautes ! Merci encore pour tout et portez-vous bien :)**


End file.
